Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons
by Bloodlustful
Summary: One day at Acme Loo, when every teacher there except for Yosemite Sam is sick and has to take a leave of absence, Yosemite Sam is left in charge of the school that day. And, true to form, he takes complete advantage of his newfound power and makes it so that the students have no choice but to fight one another. What will be the outcomes for each battle? Find out in this story!
1. Chapter 1

Hiya, fellow toonsters! I'm back with another fanfiction story for Tiny Toon Adventures, and in this one, Yosemite Sam takes advantage of how he's in charge of Acme Loo for the day due to the other teachers being ill and needing to take a leave of absence. What he does is make it so that all the students have to fight one another, because he's long been curious, it turns out, as to who would win a fight between a certain pair of toons if such a thing were to happen. So, as he now sees an opportunity to get that question answered, he makes it clear that all the top students of Acme Loo must report to the gym and fight with one another, one battle at a time, each one arranged and chosen by Yosemite Sam. Who will be the winner of each battle, and how will the other teachers take it when they find out what Yosemite Sam did? What will the students do after the Yosemite Sam arranged battles are over, for that matter? Find out by reading this fic!

THINGS TO NOTE:

This is a post-series fic which takes place seven weeks after the series finale of TTA.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to Tiny Toon Adventures.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Although it initially seemed like it would be just another day at Acme Looniversity, it was to be anything but that, especially for the students there. You see, due to how every one of the teachers but Yosemite Sam had needed to take a leave of absence on account of their being ill, the aforementioned Yosemite Sam was left in charge of the school for the day, and of course in charge of the Acme Loo students.

And, true to form, he abused that power. How so? Well, being as violent and aggressive as he was, Yosemite Sam loved a good fight. And interestingly enough, he had always been so very curious ever since becoming a teacher at Acme Loo how a fight between two students in the school would turn out. This curiosity extended to all of the students, and though he'd kept it fully to himself up until this point, he now saw the ideal opportunity to make it so he arranged there to be battles between the students of Acme Loo of his choosing.

All he had to do was announce that this was the way this school day was going, and he'd get what he wanted, since the students had to do as he said on this particular day, the way he was the only teacher present and running everything, even if it obviously wouldn't last this way at all permanently. So he, once all of the students were in the class, entered it, and while they were, at first, surprised to see him, since they usually saw Principal Bugs in that class, Yosemite Sam was quick to fill them in on all he intended to do and why this was so.

"Good morning, class!" Yosemite Sam said. "As you can see, Principal Bugs ain't here today! I am! That's because every teacher but me is sick today, and needed to take a leave of absence! So I'm running the show at Acme Loo on this particular day, and on any further days the others are sick, too! And you aren't going to be taught the usual things you're taught today, either. Today's going to be very different from all the other days!" "This sounds awesome!" let out Montana Max. "What exactly are we going to do, though, professor?" "I'll tell you what all of you are going to do." Yosemite Sam replied.

He then cleared his throat and said: "See, I always did love me a good fight, but the funny thing is that, ever since I was a teacher here, I was also curious about how battles between certain students of Acme Loo would go! So, since this is the one chance I'm most likely ever gonna get to find out and satisfy that curiosity, we're all making our way down to the gym! And once we're there, I'm going to arrange various battles between all of you, a single one on one fight at a time! I will also film them so that the other teachers can know of them when they're back, and with me being the teacher here, you must obey me and do as I say! So if any of you would rather not fight with your fellow students, you're out of luck, because none of you have any choice at all!"

The students dropped their jaws and opened their eyes widely, with Shirley commenting: "Like, this is totally screwed up, or some junk!" "You can say that again, Shirl!" Plucky agreed. "You can't be serious, professor." Mary Melody told Yosemite Sam, but he said: "Oh, I am most serious! Make no mistake about that! I'm making my way to the gym, and I expect all of you to follow suit! Anyone who doesn't gets a month of detention!" So he walked out of the door and the students heard him going to the gym, with Buster sighing and saying" "Come on, everyone. You all know we've got to do as he says, since he is in charge today."

As they all got up and followed Yosemite Sam to the gym, Fifi remarked: "Mon dieu, professair Sam truly knows how to abuse heez powair, no?" "That he does, but we'll make it through this, Fifi." Babs told her skunk friend. "Still, I wonder who he's going to have battle who?" Hamton asked. "Well, I hope I get to battle Buster, because then I'll finally make him pay for all the times he's thwarted me!" Monty cackled. "Dream on, douchebag." Buster thought to himself. Elmyra was going: "OOOOOOOOH, I hope I don't have to fight any cute little animals! I could never bring myself to hurt them!"

The other students rolled their eyes, knowing how Elmyra remained ever so oblivious to her constant harm infliction on animals and endless ire provoking towards people. Soon enough, the students had entered the gym, where they saw Yosemite Sam sitting in a chair near a table, a second later looking to them and saying: "Ah, so you all came here as I commanded! I'm proud of you. But that doesn't change what you're here for and that you're all going to fight each other one battle at a time! I've thought about who's fighting who, as well, and arranged the ideal kinds of matchups!"

He pointed to his video camera nearby and said: "As you can see, I've got my video camera and all else I'll need near or at this table, and I'm going to be both the arranger of the fights and the one who films them! Now, here's how this is going to work. Everyone listening?" The students nodded, though Monty looked overjoyed while everyone else looked reluctant as they were, and Yosemite Sam spoke: "When I say the name of a certain battle, the two students who are a part of that fight come into the center of the gym and, when I say fight, they fight! All of the other students are to stay in the stands of the gym and watch the fight, and when I call the next battle, the two students who are a part of that battle leave the stands and the same stuff goes for them, and so on and so forth. Do I make myself clear?"

The students once more nodded, again with Monty looking ecstatic and everyone else all too unhappy looking, and Yosemite Sam said: "Good! The battles start now, and here is the first of them. Mary Melody VS Elmyra Duff! You heard your names, so you two girls go into the center of the gym and fight when I tell you to! The rest of you are to go into the stands! Do as I have just commanded now!" So Mary and Elmyra headed for the center of the gym, while all the other students made their way into the stands. How would the fight between Mary and Elmyra go? Find out in the next chapter of this story!

END OF CHAPTER 1

So, how was this opening chapter for you? Please rate and review, everyone!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back with the second chapter(sorry for how I failed to label the first chapter as Chapter 1-Arranged Attackings, that's what the first chapter would have been titled if it hadn't been for that oversight)! As you recall, the toons all entered the gym under Yosemite Sam's orders and he told them how the fights would happen and who fought who. Now we see the first fight he got nicely arranged for this set of battles, namely the one between Mary Melody and Elmyra Duff! Who will come out triumphant between the two young schoolgirls? Find out by reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Chapter 2-Mary Melody VS Elmyra Duff

Having been ordered to be the first ones to fight by Yosemite Sam, Mary Melody and Elmyra Duff knew full well that this had to happen, and Mary wanted to make Elmyra pay for all she'd done to animals and for being such an annoying little bitch, anyway, while Elmyra wanted to assuage how jealous she felt that Mary got all the love from the animals at Acme Loo while she got none at all.

So the two were, in a way, glad it was each other they would fight, if they had to do battle with a fellow student at all. As they were watched from the stands by the others, they circled one another about the center of the gym, with Mary going: "Okay, Elmyra, now you get yours for all the times you pissed the rest of us off and/or caused harm, fatal or not, to innocent animals galore in one form or the other!"

Elmyra then said: "What are you talking about, Mary? I've never hurt any animals! I love them all to itty-bitty pieces! They show you all the love for some reason, though, so if I prove I'm a better fighter than you, then they'll all come to love me and be my cuddly-wuddly heads forever!" She ran up to Mary, but Mary sidestepped her attempt to punch her.

Mary also landed a backhand punch onto Elmyra, who let out: "OOOOWWWWWW!" Elmyra spun around and punched Mary, who let out: "OOOOOOOF!" "Hey, now that hurt!" let out Elmyra. "I don't like that!" "Much like no one likes you, myself included!" Mary retorted as she booted Elmyra in the chin.

Mary was normally a nice, sweet girl, but she could be surprisingly mocking and arrogant if Elmyra was involved. It should come as no surprise, seeing as how Elmyra brought the worst out in her, much like Elmyra brought out the worst in essentially everyone, especially animals. In any case, Elmyra kick Mary in the stomach and said: "You won't be hitting me again, Mary!"

"Sure I will, Elmyra!" Mary responded before landing a power kick into Elmyra's side and a left hook across her jaw. "See? I just did it twice now!" Elmyra got in a right cross and a spin kick onto Mary, telling her: "I'm going to win this fight and have all the cute widdle fuzzy wuzzy animals I want!"

But Mary tackled Elmyra to the ground and punched her in the face thrice, telling her: "I wouldn't count on that! Especially since I've just gained the upper hand, not to mention also the upper position, in this fight!" Elmyra pushed Mary off of her just then and tackled her, trying her own trick against her as she punched Mary in the face twice, going: "You think so? I really don't think so! Victory and animals alike will be mine now!"

"No, they won't!" Mary said as she smashed her fists onto the sides of Elmyra's head. In the next instant, she pushed her off of her, grabbed her by the hair and punched her in the guts twice before kicking her in the jaw. Elmyra fought back by stomping on Mary's thigh and also pushing her down, but Mary kicked Elmyra in the ankles and knocked her over.

Both got up, but Mary grabbed Elmyra, pulled her around and kneed her in the spine. The attack was countered when Elmyra elbowed Mary in the side and spun around to get an uppercut onto her chin. She also pulled her around and booted her in the back, but Mary got back up and a second later did a sideways kick to knock Elmyra back some.

Elmyra, just as Mary stood up again, ran forward to clap her hands onto the sides of the face of Mary, which was countered when Mary slapped Elmyra in the face and elbowed her in the ribs. But Elmyra grabbed Mary's hair and tossed her to the ground, only for Mary to, after she landed on the ground, take a hold of Elmyra's ankle and slam her against it. Mary got back up to her feet and pulled the dazed Elmyra up.

"OOOOOOH…I don't feel so good all of a sudden…" Elmyra groaned as she struggled to get out of the haze she was in, and Mary told her: "Then I suggest you take a nap. As in now." She subsequently landed a hard solid punch onto Elmyra at the same time as landing an equally hard and solid kick, and each blow went out to opposite sides.

Elmyra was knocked unconscious, and fell down to the gym floor, out like a light. Then Mary threw her arm up to the sky in triumph, with everyone in the stands(except for Monty, due to how he had a crush on Elmyra and vice versa)cheering for Mary. They burst into applause and Mary bowed down, saying: "Thank you. Thank you very much. It was really my pleasure. She's no friend of mine, either! And boy, does it feel good to win, in a fight or otherwise! You're all just too kind!"

Yosemite Sam then spoke: "The winner is Mary Melody! Well done, Mary, but since you knocked Elmyra out, you're going to have to carry her to the stands with you now that you're all done and it's time for the next of battles. In any case, you are the first winner of these fights, and I can see you're getting a lot of praise for it. The second one I'll call after you've taken your seat and put Elmyra in the proper spot in the stands."

Mary rolled her eyes. She really didn't want to carry someone as repulsive as Elmyra. Not even when the little brat was unconscious. But she had to do it, so she picked her up and walked over to the stands, taking a seat next to Furrball and Fifi. She said to Monty: "Say, you like Elmyra, don't you? Well, none of us others do, so why don't I place her next to you?" She put Elmyra near Monty, who said: "Fine by me! But don't think I won't remember this! It may have been something you had no choice but to do, but you sure seemed to like winning over her as you did."

"And for good reason. Anyway, let's focus on that after these fights are over. There are still plenty more to go, you know." Mary pointed out. Monty then stated: "All right, you've got a point. But I'm still mad about how much you obviously liked knocking out Elmyra." He turned to the out cold Elmyra and said: "It's okay, Elmyra. Monty's here."

"Ha, ha! Bet you wouldn't say that if Elmyra weren't out like a light!" Buster laughed, and Monty said: "You shut up right now, rabbit!" "Guys, please! We already have enough of fighting amongst each other as it is!" a sign that Calamity held up read, and when Buster and Monty both saw it, they sighed and simply refused to speak to or look at each other, especially since they were sworn enemies, anyway.

The ones in the stands were waiting for the call of who would be the next set of fighters, and Yosemite Sam then made it clear: "For the next fight, it's going to be Furrball VS Calamity Coyote! You heard me, fleabags! Make your way out of the stands and into the center of the gym right now! You two are up next!"

So Furrball and Calamity got up, made their way out of the stands and went into the center of the gym, where they both prepared for a fight with each other that neither of them at all wanted, since they were close friends and nice, peaceful, innocent and lovable individuals in general, but both of them had to have, so they knew it was best to just get it over with. What'd be the turnout for the fight of cat and coyote? You'll learn in the chapter that succeeds this one!

END OF CHAPTER 2

So, how did you like it? You didn't really think I was going to have someone as loathsome and rotten as Elmyra win a fight with someone as lovable and awesome as Mary, did you? And I bet that's not what any of you would have wanted, either. Anyway, hope this was an enjoyable read and first fight for you, and please rate and review, everybody!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, it's time for the third of chapters! We previously saw Mary Melody triumph over Elmyra Duff and leave her in Monty's arms once she went up to the stands post-fight. Our next clash is one in which the fur is gonna fly and two nice, handsome guys with the hardest of luck go at it. It is the battle of Furrball and Calamity Coyote, and while they do this reluctantly, given their very close friendship, they want to just get it over with and never even so much as think about getting into a fight with each other again. So let's see who takes the victory of this one-time-only scrap. Read on and enjoy!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Chapter 3-Furrball VS Calamity Coyote

After they'd gotten to the center of the gym and faced towards one another following the command Yosemite Sam had given, Furrball and Calamity were ready to pounce on one another, literally in Furrball's case and figuratively in Calamity's case. Furrball said: "Calamity, I apologize in advance with utmost sincerity for what I'm about to do. I really hate having to fight you."

Calamity held up a sign that said: "And I'm just as sorry for what I'm about to do, with just as much sincerity." He held up a second sign which read: "I wish this didn't have to happen, and we'll see how the other teachers take this when they get back from being ill and we've told them what Professor Sam did."

Furrball nodded, and then said: "Well said, Calamity, but all things considered, let's just get this over with." Calamity held up a sign that said: "Yes, let's just get it out of the way so we never have to do anything like it again." He then put that sign away and, after the two circled one another for a brief second, Furrball pounced like the cat he was, tackling Calamity to the ground.

Furrball landed two punches onto Calamity's face before Calamity fought back by getting a hit of his own on Furrball's head with both of his fists, one on each side of Furrball's head. An instant later, he kicked Furrball off of him and made it so he landed on the ground. Furrball got up and so did Calamity, and when Calamity ran over to try and punch Furrball again, Furrball's ducking under it was followed by him kicking Calamity in the chest.

Afterwards, he did a jump kick into Calamity's face, only for Calamity to grab his tail and slam him against the floor. Furrball, however, yanked his own tail towards him so that he would pull Calamity over and knock him off balance, then got his tail free and flipped back, in the next instant flipping over Calamity and landing behind him.

Subsequently, he slashed him down the back with his claws, making Calamity hold up a sign that read: "YEEEEOOOWWWWWCCCHHH!" "I'm really sorry, but I've got to make it so this fight lasts for as short an amount of time as possible, and I was hoping that a sudden cut would make you pass out!" Furrball said, explaining why he tried this sort of attack.

Calamity spun around and whacked Furrball with his sign, then held up another sign, this one saying: "Oh, I understand. To be honest, it's for exactly the same reason as you've got that I just hit you with my sign! Though I apologize for how much it must hurt, I was trying to end this fight and knock you out! Sadly, it doesn't seem to have worked."

"Nor does my claw attack." Furrball said before ducking Calamity's second sign swing and kicking the sign out of his hand. Calamity tackled Furrball after that, though, and pinned his feline opponent to the ground. He clapped his hands onto the sides of Furrball's face, but then Furrball did the same to Calamity and grabbed a hold of him, throwing him backwards so that he landed a few feet behind him on the ground.

Just as Furrball got up, Calamity did, too, and the latter took out a knockout ray gun all of a sudden, holding up a sign with his other hand that said: "Since you seem to have the advantage in paw-to-paw combat, I think usage of a weapon is in order!" He tried to fire the ray at Furrball, but Furrball was able to dodge it just in time by diving under it, then he kicked Calamity right in the back of the legs to knock him down and make him drop his knockout ray gun.

Furrball quickly slid it across the gym floor so it was too far away for Calamity to use it a second time, and he put Calamity in a headlock and torso grip combo just as the coyote had got up. He squeezed hard, trying to make Calamity pass out, but Calamity wasn't finished yet, as he proved when he elbowed Furrball in the sides with both of his elbows, one on each side. Furrball was forced to let go and he yowled: "UUULLLLFFFFFFF!"

Calamity felt the air reenter his lungs and kneed Furrball in the chin, then threw him to the ground. He held up a sign that said: "Almost got me there, Furrball! Close, but no cigar!" It was followed by Furrball slamming Calamity against the ground after grabbing a hold of his leg and also slinging him so he slid across the gym floor and hit a wall.

Furrball told him: "Maybe so, Calamity, but like you, I'm not through yet!" Calamity got back up and ran at Furrball, attempting to grab him when he was close enough, but Furrball leapt over him and kicked him between his shoulder blades in the back. Calamity, however, managed to not fall over, and when Furrball landed, he got in an uppercut onto his chin.

This was followed by Furrball elbowing Calamity in the chin and kneeing him in the gut, right before he went forward and bit Calamity on the shoulder. Calamity could tell that it was of course meant to be sudden and shocking enough to make him pass out so the fight could at last be over, much like the clawing attack was, but like the clawing attack, it failed to do what it was meant to do.

Calamity kicked Furrball in the shin, forcing him to release his bite grip, then he nailed him with the shoulder which had not been bitten. Furrball nailed Calamity with one of his own shoulders, with Calamity leaping over Furrball and doing a backhand punch into his spine. But Furrball then made the move which would enable him to clinch the win.

He spun around and pushed Calamity back, then went forward to grab him by the neck and pull him over, followed by head-butting him square in the face. This knocked Calamity into a state of unconsciousness, and Furrball caught him before he actually hit the floor. Yosemite Sam, having seen this as well as how Furrball held the out cold Calamity in his hands, called on out: "The winner is Furrball! Nice job, cat! You're the second winner of this series of fights as of now! Looks like you ain't so unlucky anymore, huh?"

Furrball then said: "I may have won, but I really would just like to go back to the stands and keep Calamity safe while he's out, okay?" The long, heavy sigh he gave further signified his feelings about what he wanted to do now and how reluctant he was to fight Calamity and vice versa. "Sure, sure! I just think there ain't no one who's gonna forget about this, given your sort of luck up until this point, alley varmint!" Yosemite Sam told him.

Furrball did what he could to suppress his anger at this obvious sugar-coated insult and walked back to the stands with Calamity in his hands. He sat down next to Fifi and said: "Well, me and Calamity are done. I won, but it doesn't feel as good as most victories would." "I can see why, too, mon a mi." Fifi responded. "Zis whole zing is awful except for Elmyra getteeng hers at Mary's hands, no?"

"Well said." Furrball nodded. "I can see why you and the others in the stands were silent, too. On the one hand, I'm a good friend to you, but on the other hand, so is Calamity, so cheering if either of us had won wouldn't be right, especially since none of us want any of this crap in the first place and Professor Sam isn't even attempting to hide the fact that he's forcing this."

Little Beeper held up a sign which read: "Hey, Furrball, don't worry about how you took Calamity down, by the way. Even though he's like a brother to me when we aren't being rivals and vice versa, you didn't want this any more than any of us, so it's not your fault. It's Professor Sam's." "Thanks for making that clear to me, Little Beeper. I know you and Calamity, when you aren't going at it, are quite close, so it's good to know this can be put behind us all as of now." a reply from Furrball came out as.

Yosemite Sam would then call out: "Okay, the second fight is over and the third one now needs to get begun! Our third fight will be that of Shirley McLoon and Gogo Dodo! Birds, I've no doubt you heard what I just said, so get moving this instant!"

Shirley and Gogo, realizing they were up and needed to get their rears in gear this minute, got out of the stands and ran down to the center of the gym, where they got ready for their highly reluctant but equally inevitable physical confrontation with each other. We'll be seeing that fight when we go to the next one of the chapters of this tale.

END OF CHAPTER 3

So, how did you like it? I don't know if this outcome is surprising to anyone or not, but just in case it is, let's not forget that Furrball's endless ordeals have to have given him a higher pain resistance than Calamity, and he's the one with the claws and sharp teeth, too. So while Calamity has had more than his share of ordeals and thus has a high pain resistance, and certainly made a fight of it here, especially with how smart he is, Furrball takes more pain daily than Calamity does and grew up in an alley, so he must be more resistant to said pain and the injury that comes with it by now, plus his way of surviving in the alley must have partially involved fighting dirty. As such, he was able to use the assets mentioned just now and his speed(remember how fast he ran when getting away from that lousy Elmyra in "Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Summer Vacation", as well as how fast he ran from Fifi in "Aroma Amore", plus how fast he runs when he's being chased by mean dogs)to make it so that he pulled off the win in the end, albeit only by a narrow margin. Please rate and review, everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Here we have the fourth chapter of this story! In the chapter prior to this one, Furrball and Calamity Coyote clashed with each other in a fight of cat and dog, and after a very long tussle of a scrap, Furrball came out triumphant. The feline then made his way to the stands to hold the unconscious Calamity in his hands while the coyote slept off his marginally lost battle, and the next contenders that Yosemite Sam called on were the astral Shirley McLoon and the insane but lovable and hilarious Gogo Dodo! The two powerful birds thus went into the center of the gym out of the stands, and are now about to make it so the feathers will fly as astral avian clashes with reality manipulating fowl. Who will be the one who ends up victorious? You'll know when once you've read this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Chapter 4-Shirley McLoon VS Gogo Dodo

Once they had made it to the central gym, Shirley and Gogo were prepared to, albeit not willingly, come to blows with each other. Both had gotten their respective superpowers right at the ready, and Shirley said to Gogo: "Like, I really wish we didn't have to do this, and am really sorry for it, or some junk, Gogo." Gogo nodded and replied: "I am also very sorry, Shirley! This whole thing we're forced to do by Yosemite Sam is COOCKOO! COOCKOO! COOCKOO!"

"Word. But we, like, don't have any choice. So let's get on with it so we can get it over with as soon as possible." Shirley responded. Gogo took out a mallet and danced over to Shirley to try and hit her with it, but Shirley got up her aura to deflect it. She then made her aura come off of her, only to summon lightning and make it come down on Gogo. "AAAAAGGGHHH!" Gogo let out. He wasn't defeated, though, and proved it by swinging his mallet again, this time pasting Shirley and knocking her down.

"OOOOWWWWW!" Shirley shouted. She then got up and said: "Damn. I was hoping that lightning would knock you out and end this fight to make it the shortest one so far." "Funny, I was meaning to knock you unconscious and make the fight stop early when I whacked you with my mallet. Guess neither of us get any such luck, huh?" Gogo replied. "Guess not." Shirley said a second before she punched Gogo in the face. Gogo fought back by kicking her in the shins, an instant before leaping up and kicking her in the face.

Shirley, however, took a hold of one of Gogo's legs and slammed him against the floor, Gogo saying: "UNNNNNNHHHHH!" She subsequently threw him a few feet away, but he got back up and bended reality so that Shirley was suddenly in the air upside down and he was below her. She fell as a result, being unprepared for this and not having time to fly before falling, and Gogo punched her so she slid across the floor. Gogo then ran over and told her: "Okay, time for this to come to an end!"

But Shirley landed an uppercut punch on Gogo's chin and got back up to kick him twice more, telling him: "Yeah, but I, like, think I'll be the one winning it, or some junk, given the big triple blow attack I've just delivered!" But Gogo jumped into the air and got in some punches of his own on her torso, right before he warped reality so that Shirley was tossed in the air and then slammed to the floor left and right, back and forth.

"I don't think it looks that way, despite how efficient your three hit combo was!" Gogo proclaimed, but Shirley now brought more lightning down on him and also blasted him with a few straight bolts from her fingers, saying: "Like, I really regret this, or some junk, but it's got to be done so that we don't have to fucking fight anymore!" But then Shirley saw that Gogo was, all of a sudden, gone! "Huh?" she exclaimed. "I can't have killed him! Why isn't there a trace of him there anymore?"

But sudden, Gogo said: "If you think I'm gone and not behind you, then you must be all too COOCKOO! COOCKOO! COOCKOO!" Shirley spun around to see that Gogo had indeed altered reality so that, despite being hit by all of her lightning attacks, he ended up behind her and was able to fight on, the damage done by the lightning combo notwithstanding. And he got out another mallet, this one bigger than the last one he used.

He smacked Shirley with it twice, but Shirley put up her aura to block the next swing of mallet and hit Gogo with some bolts from her aura. Despite this, Gogo was able to warp reality so that Shirley's aura disappeared completely and would be out of play for the rest of the fight. And though, after he said: "Sorry, but your aura is off limits for the remainder of this battle!" he lost his mallet when Shirley kicked it out of his hand, he bounced all around and landed a hit on Shirley with his body, head and bill every time he did so.

Finally, he made a powerful wave of force which knocked Shirley both down and out, and Gogo had thus emerged the winner of his fight with Shirley. Though this meant her aura now came back, she was still going to be snoozing for a time, and Gogo said: "Finally! I'm through at long last! I wish I hadn't had to do this at all, though."

Yosemite Sam then proclaimed: "The winner is Gogo Dodo! Good fighting there. I guess being insane even by toon standards has a lot of advantages, as does being a reality warper." "I'd like to just get back to the stands and wait for this all to end, if you don't mind, Professor." Gogo told Yosemite Sam, who said: "Suit yourself. But be sure to take the loon with you, since in her current state, she can't get to the stands herself, and I don't want a defeated contender lying on the gym floor when the next fight occurs."

Gogo bit his tongue, wanting to say something sharp to Yosemite Sam, due to how he was the cause of all of this reluctant fighting by the students, but simply walked over and used his reality warping abilities to make it so he was suddenly in the stands and so was the defeated Shirley(who was put into the arms of Babs), with Gogo saying: "The triumph goes to me, but I've never more regretted the downfall of an opponent."

"I can imagine. Thanks for making it so I'm the one to keep Shirley safe while she sleeps, given it's best thanks to our friendship." Babs said to him, and Plucky then asked: "Surely, by the way, Shirley is okay, am I right? She'll recover from this?" "Of course she will." Gogo replied. "I just knocked her out. She will come to soon enough."

"Phew. That's a relief." Plucky stated. "Oui, especially seence eet was a beeg fight between vous and her, no?" Fifi asked. "It sure was. She is quite a formidable opponent, even for me." Gogo nodded. Although Gogo had made his reality warp happen so that he was between Plucky and Babs and the latter was holding the unconscious Shirley, the one holding Shirley was soon going to be Plucky.

Why? Because just after Buster said: "Dammit, I wish that, if we had to fight, it could have been against the Perfectos instead of each other. That way, it wouldn't feel so forced or so internally painful, and we could cheer for our friends if they won." and Fowlmouth agreed with him: "Well said there, Buster. Even if Shirley had won, even me or Plucky couldn't cheer for her under these kinds of circumstances, and she didn't win, anyway." Yosemite Sam made the call of who was fighting next.

He shouted aloud: "As the third fight is over, varmints, the fourth one has to take place, and it will! What fight we have next will consist of Babs Bunny and Fifi La Fume! And I want to see both of you girls out of the stands and in the center of the gym floor right this second! You'd best do as I say!"

Babs said, just as she and Fifi stood up, the words: "Say, Plucky! You love Shirley, do you not? Well, give her cause to love you. While I'm having my fight with Fifi, hold on to her and make sure she's kept safe while out." Plucky said: "I'll gladly do it, Babs, and thank you!" Babs nodded and placed Shirley gently into Plucky's arms, Plucky overjoyed at the opportunity to get into Shirley's good graces, albeit having to wait until she woke up to tell her, and Babs and Fifi then went down the stands and into the center of the gym.

They both posed to fight after they reached the gym's center floor, and while they were the best of friends and were thus more unhappy than most to take part in these forced battles(and that was saying a lot, to be sure), they knew that this was the only option until their fight was all done, so they sucked it up and got ready to face off with each other.

END OF CHAPTER 4

So what did you think, all? The reason I had Gogo win despite the fact that I like Shirley more is because, well, despite Shirley's aura being quite powerful and formidable and granting her some sick(as in awesome)abilities, Gogo Dodo is an outright reality warper and can do damn near anything, so it would make sense that, albeit after a long battle, he would win a fight with Shirley The Loon. As a result, that's exactly what's depicted here, though I made it so physical blows were used along with powers to make a long battle between the two go hand in hand with logic and reason, and I'm hoping it was an enjoyable read for you. Please rate and review, everyone!


	5. Chapter 5

The fifth of chapters is here! In the previous chapter, Shirley McLoon and Gogo Dodo went at it, with much reluctance, and Gogo was the one who won the fight, even if it lasted quite long. And after Gogo took Shirley to the stands and gave her to Babs to hold before sitting down, Babs was ironically called on to be the next one to fight along with Fifi, which resulted in Babs handing Shirley's unconscious body over to Plucky and going into the center of the gym alongside her skunk friend. The two would really hate having to do battle, being the best friends they are, but still be big about it, knowing there were no other options, all things considered. Who's going to take the victory in this fight of rabbit and skunk? Only one way to know the answer, and that's to read the chapter! Have fun doing so!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Chapter 5-Babs Bunny VS Fifi La Fume

Although they knew they were going to hate every single second of this, Babs and Fifi were just as knowledgeable of the fact that they would have to battle no matter what, so they'd simply cope with it for the time they needed to and try not to make it last. Especially since being best friends only made them further want to shorten the fight as much as was possible.

Babs said to Fifi: "Feef, this is going to be painful, and not just because of the attacks we unleash against each other, but since we have to do it, let's just get it out of the way and try to be as brief about it as possible." "Oui, eet would cairtainly be best eef we got zis battle done een as small an amount of time as posseebeel, seence neithair of us wants eet and are forced to engage een eet, no?" Fifi agreed. "My point exactly." Babs nodded.

Babs made the first move, doing a leap kick at Fifi and booting her in the face, Fifi going out: "UNNNNHHHH!" but after Babs landed, Fifi landed a backhand punch across her face, in addition to getting an uppercut punch onto her chin. "OOOOOWWWWW! OOOOOOOOF!" Babs cried as this happened. Fifi landed a power kick on Babs, saying as she did so: "Ah am so very sorry for zis, Babs, and I weesh ze ozer teachairs had not been seeck today!"

Babs punched Fifi first in the guts and then in the chin before kicking her in the side and replied: "Hey, that's what I was meaning to say to you, Fifi! Professor Sam wouldn't dare try a thing like this if he weren't the only teacher who wasn't absent!" Fifi nodded and kicked Babs a second later, telling her: "Non, of course he wouldant! I zink every time our blows connect, zey hurt us more zan each ozer!"

"Without a doubt!" Babs concurred, able to tell very clearly what point Fifi was trying to drive home. She took out a mallet and so did Fifi, and both of them started hammering away at each other hard, sometimes dodging the swings of one another's hammers and at other times just having it so the heads of their mallets slammed against each other, but for the most part, the both of them connected with their mallet swings.

This continued until Babs suddenly dove into the floor and dug a hole, with Fifi going out after it happened: "Sacre bleu! Babs, vous are tryeeng a confusion and sneak attack tacteec, no?" "I sure am, Fifi!" Babs replied as she suddenly erupted out of the second hole made in the floor a second before leaping forward and tackling Fifi to the ground. Fifi spun around just in time to be able to see Babs lunging for her.

Babs pinned Fifi to the ground and punched her in the face a few times, but Fifi smashed both of her fists onto the sides of Babs's head, making her go: "OOOOOWWWWWCCHHH!" Fifi then used her feet to push Babs off of her and make her hit the ground on her ass. She got up and said: "Clevair move, but eet deed not work out een ze end!" She then pounced on Babs and a second later was punching away at her face.

But Babs pushed Fifi off of her with her feet and this time it was Fifi who was made to be landing on her ass, Fifi going: "UNNNNNNFFFFFFFF!" when it happened. Babs got up and a second later told her: "Maybe not, but while you can use my own move against me, I can make it so I use your own move against you just as easily!" She hopped over to Fifi and did some stomp hopping moves to nail Fifi with both of her feet multiple times.

Additionally, when she landed a few feet away after her latest hop and Fifi tried to tackle her via jumping at her, Babs stopped her with a motion of her hand and dropped her to the floor, then made it so that numerous anvils started falling down, though Fifi was able to roll out of the way of the first few, spring up and jump about to dodge all the others, right before using her well known spray to melt any further anvils that came her way.

She also ran over and used the claws on her fingers to slash at Babs in non-vital spots, the intent being that the shock, suddenness and pain of it would knock her out, much like Furrball's intention was with Calamity when he used his claws. Unfortunately, though Babs did go on out: "OOOWWWWW! Fifi!" Babs was still fighting, and Fifi said: "Sorry, Babs! I was hopeeng the way eet felt and came all of a sudden would knock vous out so we deedn't have to fight anymore!"

"Understood. This next move of mine is actually meant for quite a similar purpose, much like those anvils I dropped but missed you with were." Babs let out before making it so Fifi was slammed up and down onto the floor over and over. She did, indeed, mean to make it so Fifi was knocked out and they didn't have to battle anymore, but just as Calamity's hitting Furrball with a sign, which was meant for that in their fight of before, did not succeed, this up and down slamming moves of Babs's wasn't successful in knocking out the one it was meant to knock out, either. She did, however, batter Fifi badly in the process.

Fifi wasn't finished, though, and she grabbed hold of one of Babs's ankles before getting up and at the same time slamming her against the ground five times. She also threw her a few feet back, in addition to running over and pulling her up by the ears, plus squeezing her face real hard, only for Babs to grab Fifi's face and then squeeze it real hard, too. She also pulled Fifi's hair and slammed her against the ground with one hand, an instant before grabbing her with the other and sliding her across the gym floor.

Fifi hit a corner and got up in time to see Babs running right at her, the pink rabbit going: "Okay, Fifi! This is the wrap up! The fight we're forced to battle between each other ends here!" "True enough," Fifi responded, standing up and blasting Babs with her spray, "but not een ze way vous zink zat eet will end!" "AAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" Babs let out as she put her hands over her nose. "DAMMIT, FIFI, NOT YOUR MUSK!"

"Oui, I'm afraid so." Fifi replied. "Sorry for how much eet steenks, but zis had to be done and so did zese moves." She wrapped her tail around Babs, constricted her hard with it, slammed her to the floor with it multiple times and then, finally, slung her so she slid across the room, and the combo of the scent of Fifi's odor blast, the constriction, the being slammed to the floor and the being slung across it were enough to make it so that the in a haze Babs passed out. It resulted in her loss and Fifi's victory.

"Thank Dieu zis is done!" Fifi proclaimed. "Eet would seem ze triumph eez mine, but I can't feel good about eet at all." Yosemite Sam would yell after seeing what happened: "The winner is Fifi La Fume! Nice job, skunk varmint! It would appear stinking in one way doesn't mean you stink in every way!" "Professair, may I please just bring Babs and myself back to ze stands? Fighteeng mon best friend hurt like hell, and I'm tired and acheeng, anyway."

"Sure, sure!" Yosemite Sam replied, rolling his eyes. "If you're like this when triumphant in a fight, though, I'd hate to see what you're like if you've lost one!" Fifi gave an exasperated in addition to irritated sigh, saying: "Le sigh…I'll be so glad when zis has ended at last I may start to seeng." She walked over and picked up the out cold Babs, subsequently walking over to the stands and saying: "Bustair?" Buster looked over and said: "Fifi!"

"Oui, it's moi." Fifi nodded. "I feel zat Babs, now that she's out like a light, would best be left in your arms while she's recovereeng, non? Seence you and her love one anozer and all?" "You couldn't pick a better guy to have hold her. Thank you, Fifi." Buster said. Fifi walked over and said: "You're welcome, Bustair." before placing Babs in his arms. Just as Fifi was going on back to where she sat before her fight, Buster said: "Oh, and Feef?"

"Yes, Bustair?" Fifi asked, and Buster spoke: "As soon as this is all over and things are back to normal, we're going to pay Professor Sam back for forcing us to do this the first damn chance we get. And big time." "Word." Fifi agreed, and she proceeded back to her seat. When once she was sitting down, Furrball said: "Hello, Fifi. Well, another fight out of the way." "Oui, and one step closair to zis all being behind us forevair." Fifi told the blue alley cat. "Bustair has made it clear we weel make Professor Sam pay for zis when eet's over and ze chance presents eetself."

Furrball nodded and told her: "That's good to know. This hurts us all and Professor Sam is doing it for selfish, self-indulgent reasons." "Well said, mon a mi." Fifi told Furrball. Just after this was said, Yosemite Sam ordered the next fight that would happen, saying: "It is time for the clash which will succeed the one that just got finished, and it's one that my favorite student will no doubt be excited about, because it's going to be the one of Buster Bunny and Montana Max, the latter of whom is, I know, the one who is most enjoying this and the one I consider to be my favorite student! I want to see both of you in the gym's center floor right away! You got that?"

After Monty told Mary: "Hey, I have to go and fight, so you hold Elmyra for me until I get back, since you knocked her out!" and shoved Elmyra into Mary's hands without waiting for her to reply, much to Mary's(and everyone else's)chagrin, and Buster said to Fifi: "Hey, since I need to go fight, since Babs is your best friend and since you did defeat her, could you take my place in holding her, please?" with Fifi nodding and saying: "Gladly." as she took Babs in her arms and made sure she stayed safe while recovering from her being beaten, Buster and Monty went down from the stands and into the center of the gym, and all the other students were quite pleased all of a sudden, due to there being a fight in which they could actually root for someone.

That someone, of course, was Buster. After all, Monty was seen as an enemy by every student of Acme Loo except for Elmyra, and she was still unconscious right now. Meanwhile, Buster was glad he was going to take on someone who he was enemies with anyway, which was the same way that Monty felt, though he'd been liking all of this the way the other students hated it, so it wasn't at all hard for him to feel good about this.

That Monty was hoping he'd get to take on Buster in these battles and knew Yosemite Sam had granted his wish of before only made him all the happier, and he was eager to get back at Buster for all the times he took him down, alone or with help from friends, although Buster was of every intent to win over Monty again. What would happen? You'll find out in the next one of this story's chapters.

END OF CHAPTER 5

How did you feel about this chapter, everyone? I had it so that Fifi won because, well, let's be honest here. Fifi has more assets and abilities than Babs does, right down to her powerful musk, and when you think about it, she can fight better, too, even if Babs also can fight quite well. Furthermore, there were plenty of you who were no doubt rooting for Fifi, anyway, and hoping she'd win, so I felt a victory for Fifi, even if a hard-earned one, since Babs is quite a bit toonier than she is, would not only make sense, but also make it so that I catered to the fans of TTA. Hope I was successful there, and I hope you had fun reading this chapter! Please rate and review, everybody!


	6. Chapter 6

Here we go with chapter number six! Beforehand, we saw Fifi La Fume edge out Babs Bunny after a big, long, impressive fight, and go back to give her to Buster Bunny to hold, ironically taking her back in her arms after Buster and Montana Max were called by Yosemite Sam to get going with being the ones who would take part in the next of fights. Of course, since everyone but Elmyra hates Monty and Elmyra is currently out like a light, much like Calamity, Shirley and Babs currently are, it's obvious Buster will most definitely be rooted for, especially since the other toons are his friends. But, though he's defeated Monty before, can he do so this time, up close and personal? Know the answer by the means of reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

NOTE: I am sorry I've forgotten to add the title to this story in the last few chapters, but I will from now on remember to, starting here.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 6-Buster Bunny VS Montana Max

It was the first fight since the one which Mary had with Elmyra in which the other toons actually had someone to root for. Previously, they'd rooted for Mary, who defeated Elmyra. Now they rooted for Buster, who had bested Monty before, and who intended to do so again. They, at this moment, were glaring at each other, looking eager to attack, especially Monty. Buster said to Monty: "Well, Max, I may be reluctant to take part in this as much as everyone else but you is to, but it does feel good that my opponent is you, since I've beaten you before and can do it again!"

"Ah, but it'll be different this time, rabbit!" Monty shot back. "I've got a lot of rage from all the times you creamed me, and that rage will help provide the energy and determination that I will need to take your cotton-tailed ass out! Plus, I don't think I've ever fought you up close and personal, nor vice versa! This is one time you're not taking me down, and while I was happy on account of my favorite teacher making this happen in general, I'm especially happy that I get to fight you, since I was hoping to pay you back in these battles, and now I get to!"

"Wrong as usual, Monty boy!" Buster responded. With that, their fight began. Buster did a hopping move forward and landed on Monty with both of his feet, causing the brat to let out a loud: "OOOWWWWWWW!" He landed on the other side of him and delivered a backhanded punch just as Monty turned around, making him say: "OOOOOOF!" "The first two blows go to me in as many seconds, Monty!" Buster laughed. "Seems like old times, if you ask me!"

"Oh, no! This is NOT gonna be like our previous encounters, carrot breath!" Monty spat as he punched Buster in the face and kicked him in the stomach. "UNNNNH! ULLLLLLFF!" Buster cried out, and Monty threw the rabbit to the ground. "NNNNNNNNNNFFF!" Buster let loose as he hit in, but he got up to see Monty running at him, going: "Ha, ha! Got you nailed now and it's gonna stay that way, too, rabbit!"

Buster delivered a sideways kick to Monty, knocking him back and making him cry out: "UNNNNNNNNFFFF!" Buster sprung up and took out a mallet, saying to Monty: "You think so, Monty boy? You must be hammered to have thoughts like that going through your noggin!" He ran over and smacked Monty with his mallet, making him slide across the room. Monty went: "GUNNNNNNGGGHHHHH!" Although Monty got back up, Buster tossed his mallet right at him and it nailed him, knocking him down. "GUNNNNNNNNFFFFFFFFFF!" Monty howled.

"Not so cocky now, are you?" Buster asked Monty mockingly, but Monty, as Buster ran over to him, got up and tackled the rabbit, lunging into him and pinning him to the ground, right before he punched him in the face six times, going: "That's way more than enough out of you! I'm going to punch you into rabbit stew right here and now!" But before he could land a seventh punch, Buster smashed his fists onto the sides of Monty's head. He also used his feet to push him off of him and make him land on the floor hard.

"OOOOWWWWWLLLLFFF!" Monty bellowed, and Buster got up, telling him: "Oh, my! You almost had me there! But it looks like even your best shot wasn't enough! Time to take the victory in this battle!" "Dream on, rodent boy!" Monty shouted, right before he took out his wallet and hurled it at Buster so it whacked him in the face. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHH!" Buster yelped, and Monty ran over to regain his wallet, put it back in his jacket and kick Buster, a second later saying: "Money is power, didn't you know? And I've always got plenty of it!"

He leapt up and kicked Buster in the face, right before landing and punching him first in the left side with his right fist and then in the right side with his left fist. He also strangled Buster viciously after that, but Buster wrestled Monty off of him and tossed him to the ground, then he landed a hard kick into his side. "Normally, I don't think it's fair or nice to kick someone who's down, but after your strangling me and all the of shit that you pulled before that, I'm making an exception in your case!" Buster told Monty.

He also pulled him up and head-butted him, only for Monty to slam his fists onto either side of Buster's head and head-butt him back. He also kicked Buster in the chest and, when this forced Buster to let go of him, he landed on the ground and slammed Buster against the floor as soon as he got a hold of one of his legs. But Buster used Monty's own trick against him when he wrenched his leg free and flipped back, then, when Monty ran at him, grabbed the brat's wrist in addition to slamming him against the floor.

Buster also tackled Monty after that and punched away at his face, but Monty rolled so he was on top of Buster and landed an uppercut on his chin, right before he pulled him up and got in an elbow on his side, plus a stomp on one of his knees. Buster kneed Monty in the chin and got a hard elbow on the side of his head, with Monty landing a backhand punch across Buster's jaw. It was followed by Buster going: "Quite a fight this is turning out to be, huh, Max?" Monty replied: "It sure is! It'll be quite something else when I take you out, though!"

"Except that won't happen." Buster pointed out. "LIKE HELL IT WON'T!" Monty blew out, but Buster hopped aside from Monty's attempt to grab him and dove into the floor, digging a hole in it and going under it, Monty looking this way and that. He said: "Okay, I know this trick of yours, rabbit! You can't hide from me, and I'll see you before you surprise me!" But Buster's resurfacing from the floor was followed by his knocking Monty off his feet, then jumping a few feet back and going: "Who says I was meaning to surprise you? I just wanted to get you into the right position for THIS!"

He subsequently made three consecutive anvils fall on Monty. The first one got him in a haze, the second one made it so he was barely conscious and the third one knocked him out. And Buster ran over to Monty after the third one hit and fell to the side of him like the other two had, shaking his unconscious and flattened form so that Monty returned to his normal physical state, albeit still quite comatose, even if not permanently so.

Everyone in the stands who wasn't out cold began cheering for Buster, and everyone else but Elmyra would have done so if they weren't unconscious like Monty now was. Buster bowed down and said: "Thanks, everyone! I truly appreciate your support and your all having rooted for me! I really enjoyed besting Monty once again, and I'm glad you all enjoyed seeing me do so! It is one of the few highlights to this whole thing, to be sure! You're all great friends to me! To win is always awesome, but especially when it's against Monty and everyone's glad about it!"

Yosemite Sam angrily proclaimed: "As much as I hate to say it, I've got no choice! The winner is Buster Bunny! Yeah, yeah! You did real good there, rabbit! You won! You're the fifth of the winners of these fights! And you're being cheered on and commended for it, too! But not by me! You get Monty, my best student, into those stands along with you right now!"

Buster gave a grumble of disbelief. He knew Monty was Yosemite Sam's favorite student and that Yosemite Sam was making it no secret he would have preferred that Monty won and, of course, that he hated Buster almost as much as he did Bugs Bunny. But he had to do as he was told by any professor, even an obnoxious one like Yosemite Sam, so he picked Monty up, went over to the stands and got to where Elmyra lay unconscious, putting Monty on top of her.

"There!" he said. "Since they want each other, anyway, and since I don't want to hold Monty any more than I want to hold Elmyra, much like no one else wants to hold either of them, that's a perfect spot for them both!" He walked over to where he'd sat before, and Plucky said: "Way to go, Buster! You once again showed that brat what for!" "We're very proud of you to the extreme, Buster." Furrball stated. "Oui, vous did fabulously! Our praise ees endless!" Fifi spoke.

"Can't thank any of you enough, especially since I can tell that you three speak for all of everyone who isn't unconscious here, and who would say the same if they weren't out cold, and that includes everyone but Monty and Elmyra, of course!" He and everyone else laughed, and a second after they stopped laughing, Hamton said: "While I'm glad we finally got to see another part of this we could enjoy and feel good about, I know this isn't over yet, and I wish we knew of who Professor Sam was having engage in battle next."

"Well, he did announce who was coming to blows before in all the other battles." Plucky said. "So I see no reason why he wouldn't continue to do so." Buster added. And just then, all of the students heard Yosemite Sam call out: "We need to get the next battle underway, and it just so happens that the battle in question is going to involve Dizzy Devil and Hamton J. Pig! I know you two gluttons would hear me even if you were stuffing your faces, so since you aren't, I know you did for sure! Get down from the stands and into the center of the gym's floor immediately!"

So Dizzy and Hamton stood up and ran down to the center of the floor in the gym, right before they, despite their reluctance and distaste for having to get into a fight with each other, as was the case with everybody else except for Mary fighting Elmyra and Buster fighting Monty for obvious reasons, both got into proper positions so they were ready to come to blows and would, of course, do so momentarily. We will see the two biggest appetites of Acme Loo take each other on in the chapter which follows this one.

END OF CHAPTER 6

Seriously, you didn't truly think I was going to have a scumbag like Montana Max win over any toon, much less one as likable and important as Buster, did you? Buster's bested him before, and he continues that trend here with style! A big irony, since Monty was hoping he'd fight Buster in the first chapter of this story and now undoubtedly wishes he hadn't in this one! Although I made things so that the fight lasted, especially since Monty's anger at how Buster had defeated him so many times fueled his ability to keep going, it ultimately was a triumph for Buster once more and all of his powers and abilities factored in to ensure Monty would suffer yet another loss. I hope you all had fun reading this and liked it. Please rate and review, everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Ah, chapter seven is here! And now, as you learned in the last chapter after Buster Bunny was able to defeat Montana Max(like he has before and much to everyone's delight), the next of the fights that will take place is the one between the two most ravenous eaters of Acme Loo, namely Dizzy Devil and Hamton J. Pig! They don't like having to do this, especially Hamton, but they both know they've got to, so they do it, anyway. What will be the outcome? Who is going to be the winner of the fight, and what will the fight which follows this one be? Who will it consist of? Indeed, these are questions you're no doubt wondering the answer to, so read on in this next of chapters to get those answers! Hope this is enjoyable for you, too!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 7-Dizzy Devil VS Hamton J. Pig

Dizzy was currently standing still, but he was clearly ready to get spinning, while at the same time, Hamton was prepared to draw out his trademark vacuum cleaner weapon. Dizzy said to Hamton: "Me really sorry for this, but it gotta be done, so me ready if you are!" Hamton then told Dizzy: "I'm ready, too! It's not something I'd do willingly, and I can see that this isn't at all to your liking, either, but since we must, let's get this out of the way!"

"Yeah, let's get it done and never do again!" Dizzy agreed. "I concur." Hamton stated, a second before he whipped out his vacuum and, at the same time, Dizzy began spinning around. It was also Dizzy who made the first move and dealt the first damage, as he spun over to pull in his pig opponent and make it so he got tossed out of his spinning tornado self and hard onto the floor afterwards. "UNNNNNNHHHHH!" Hamton shouted out, but he then saw Dizzy stop spinning.

Seeing a chance to counterattack, Hamton jumped up and whacked Dizzy hard with his vacuum, causing Dizzy to let out: "OOOOOOOOF!" He got in a few more smacks with it, in the process making Dizzy cry out: "NNNNGGGHH! UUUUHHHH! OOWWWWWWW!" It wasn't to last, though, for Dizzy suddenly landed a hard punch across Hamton's face, prior to the way he landed an even harder kick onto that same of face of Hamton's. "OWWWWCCCHHHH! UNNNNNNGGHH!" Hamton yelped.

Dizzy then said: "Me no like hurting a friend, but we got no choice, so let's try not to let fight last, okay?" "Hey, I want it to be short, myself!" Hamton responded before turning on his vacuum and making Dizzy be sucked over by it, swinging it around so Dizzy would get dragged about the floor. "WHOAAAAAAAAAOOOWWWWWWWWGH!" Dizzy yowled. But just as Hamton turned off his vacuum, Dizzy got up, spun over to him and stopped spinning, only to a second later close his jaws onto Hamton's vacuum.

He ate the entire thing, much to Hamton's shock, and just as Hamton shouted: "HEY! My vacuum!" Dizzy told him: "It off limits now, although it tasty, too! Me like how it tasted!" "You know, cleaning is very important to me, and supplies to help with it being destroyed get me mad, Dizzy!" Hamton told him, subsequently landed some hard punches and kicks into Dizzy, as well as elbows and knees. Dizzy struck back with punches, kicks, elbows and knees of his own, with Hamton's sudden fury being enough to make him last longer than he normally would against an opponent who would, under normal circumstances, take him down in seconds.

This blow trading lasted until Dizzy took a hold of Hamton and slammed him to the floor three times, then tossed him into the air, only to nail him with his head to knock him to floor. An instant thereafter, Hamton got up and tackled Dizzy, head-butted him in the face and said: "I am well aware you weren't trying to piss me off when you ate my vacuum, but you did so even so! Ironic that's the only thing keeping me in this fight I otherwise would have lost by now!" "True, and me still gonna win this, regardless!" Dizzy declared.

He smashed his fists onto the sides of Hamton's head, and although Hamton was able to slam Dizzy to the ground twice and toss him hard to the floor after that, Dizzy got up and did his next spinning attack move, this time sucking Hamton in and spinning him around and around in a fast motion a number of times. "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Hamton squealed. Dizzy would then make him fly out of the spinning cyclone he was creating and up onto the ceiling.

Hamton hit the ceiling hard and let out: "UNNNNNNNFFFF!" Dizzy caught him as he fell back down to the floor, making it so he didn't hit the floor this time, then placed Hamton on his feet hard in a slamming motion. Hamton got in an uppercut and then a backhand punch upon Dizzy, going: "We may be trying not to make this fight last, but I think it's already lasted longer than either of us would have preferred!" "Me not inclined to disagree, and me want it to be over now!" Dizzy shouted. He tackled Hamton, then stuffed him into his mouth, only to spit him out, something which was vastly uncommon for Dizzy to do.

Dizzy then made the move which would see to it that he was, in fact, the winner of this battle. He got into one last spinning motion, this one the biggest one he'd done for the entirety of the fight, incidentally, and sucked Hamton in once more. And this time, he made it so that he'd spin around multiple times and stop all of a sudden after some super fast and super strong spin moves, causing Hamton to be flung out towards the pole of one of the basketball hoops in the gym. Hamton hit it hard, albeit with his body and not with his head, and it proved enough to get him knocked unconscious.

After he fell down to the floor, out and subdued, Yosemite Sam declared: "The winner is Dizzy Devil! Kudos to you, spinner boy! You not only can eat more than Hamton, but you also can fight better than he can, along with having better assets! You are the sixth winner of all this, and I now am going to need you to bring Hamton into the stands with you so I can call on which fight I'm going to arrange next!" Dizzy said: "Hey, me just want to put this behind me, so me not stall on that!" He walked over and picked up the out cold Hamton, then he walked right back into the stands, seeing that Babs was once more in Buster's hands, Fifi having given her back to him once he returned.

He said: "Hey, Fifi friends with Hamton, right? Can hold Hamton now that he out?" Fifi said: "Le sigh…I seem to be takeeng care of one defeated contendair aftair anozer. Ah, well. Put heem een my hands, Deezy." So Dizzy did just that, and went over to where he had been sitting prior to his fight with Hamton. Plucky then said: "Oh, one quick thing, Dizzy? Although Hamton is my best friend and I really hated having to see what happened to him, I'm not going to hate ya for this. I mean, you didn't want this any more than he did, and Professor Sam is making it so we don't have a choice, so this isn't anyone's fault but Professor Sam's!"

"Me glad to hear you no hate me, but me also agree Professor Sam really gonna pay once this over!" Dizzy commented. "Oh, he was gonna pay before, and now that Hamton's had what just happened to him happen, it's that way more than ever! Make no mistake about that!" stated Plucky firmly. "Okay, guys, I think you'd best keep your ears open just now." Fowlmouth said. "Professor Sam is most likely about to announce who's going to next be fighting." Dizzy gave a nod along with Plucky, and sure enough, Yosemite Sam did announce the next fight.

"Listen up, everyone! Fight six is over, and fight seven is about to commence! The fight that succeeds the one that just concluded is going to be done by Plucky Duck and Fowlmouth! It has to get started now, so both of you big mouthed birds are going to leave those stands and get into the center of that gym floor at once! You had best do as I say, I might add!" "So we're now going to fight, are we?" Plucky said to Fowlmouth as they stood up and prepared to leave where they currently were in the stands. "Looks like it!" Fowlmouth replied.

"Okay, then. Dizzy, could you please do me a favor and take care of Shirley while me and Fowlmouth do what we have to do despite not wishing to?" "Sure thing! Me tend to her as you and Fowlmouth fight!" Dizzy answered. "Splendid." Plucky said as he placed Shirley into Dizzy's hands gently. "I don't hold what you did to Hamton against you, and you make sure of Shirley's well being. We're definitely even now." "Yep! Sure are!" Dizzy smiled. After that, the green mallard and his chicken opponent made their way out of the stands and into the center of the gym, where both got into a fighting stance for what was to come.

END OF CHAPTER 7

Hey, let's be honest here. It's impressive that Hamton was able to last at all against Dizzy, given that Dizzy's got all the advantages over Hamton. Yeah, having that vacuum gave Hamton a bit of a fighting chance, the way he utilized it as a weapon, and the anger he felt at it being eaten by Dizzy allowed him to last longer than he would ordinarily, but in the end, it could only have been the spinning devil who was Dizzy that won the fight, all things considered, so that's the way that it turned out. Anyways, I hope that this chapter was a good read for you, and I'm hoping that the next one will be a good read for you, as well! Please rate and review, all!


	8. Chapter 8

On to the eighth chapter! In the last of chapters to this tale, Dizzy Devil defeated Hamton J Pig, although the fight lasted longer than one would expect it to due to how Hamton first had his vacuum cleaner as a weapon and then was pissed off when Dizzy disposed of it via chowing down. In any case, after Dizzy returned to the stands and placed Hamton in Fifi's care, Yosemite Sam called on Plucky and Fowlmouth, as you also read about in the previous chapter, and had it so the two loudmouthed birds would make their way into the center of the gym and fight. Who will win of the two boisterous fowls? The duck or the chicken? Only one way to know what the answer is. Read on!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 8-Plucky Duck VS Fowlmouth

Having made it to the center of the gym and gotten into a fighting stance each, Plucky and Fowlmouth were about to clash with each other. Plucky said: "Fowlmouth, I wish that it did not have to have come to this, but it has, so why don't we just get to our fight right here and now so that we can get it the hell over with?" "A brilliant idea, Plucky, and I was thinking exactly that for precisely the reasons that you were!" Fowlmouth replied. "All right, then, let's get started!" a sentence from Plucky came out as, and they began fighting.

It was Plucky who landed the first blow, as he got in a wicked left cross on Fowlmouth's jaw, causing him to go: "OOOOOOOF!" But Fowlmouth fought back with an uppercut done on Plucky's chin, making it so Plucky went out: "UNNNNNNHHH!" Fowlmouth then kicked his mallard opponent in the chest, knocking Plucky back some, though Plucky struck back by means of kicking Fowlmouth in the ankles and knocking him down. After Fowlmouth landed upon his back, Plucky pulled him up and landed a backhand punch.

"OWWWWWWCCHHH!" Fowlmouth yelped, but he kicked Plucky by stomping onto his legs, making Plucky say: "GNNNNNGGGHHHHH!" and also slugged Plucky in the side. A counterattack by Plucky consisted of him slamming Fowlmouth against the ground and tossing him partially across the gym floor. After he hit the floor, he got back up and said: "You know, I gotta say, Plucky, there's something really ironic about this fight we're having!" "What do you mean, Fowlmouth?" Plucky asked, confused.

Fowlmouth then ran forward and tackled Plucky, lunging into him and pinning him to the ground before punching him in the face three times, explaining as he did so: "Despite the fact we are reluctant as hell to engage in this dad gum combat Professor Sam is forcing on us, we're both infatuated with Shirley and long for her affection!" Plucky then slammed his fists onto the sides of Fowlmouth's head and told him: "Ah, I get it now! We don't want this fight at all, but at much the same time, we're taking our competition for Shirley's love to new heights without even really thinking of it that way!"

"Exactly!" Fowlmouth said a moment after Plucky kicked him so that he was sent sailing a few feet back onto the floor. And, with Plucky getting back up at much the same time as he did so, Fowlmouth continued on: "So, on the one hand, this is something we do unwillingly and only because we're forced to, but on the other hand, it could very well be what determines which one of us gets Shirley! Well, outside of her making her decision on her own and all, that is." "I see all too clearly what you mean, and I suppose that could make this battle a bit more bearable than it'd have otherwise been!" Plucky said to Fowlmouth.

He ran forward, leapt at Fowlmouth and tackled him, then began to punch him over and over in the face, saying: "Even so, I wish this didn't have to fucking happen either way, much as you do, and I'm looking forward not only to when this ends, but also to when I give a piece of my mind to Professor Sam the first chance I get!"

"Hey, you and me both!" Fowlmouth let out a second before booting Plucky off of him and making it so that the green duck hit the floor. He'd get up and continue: "The way Buster was speaking of it, Professor Sam'll get a piece of each of our minds, and a big one, at that!"

"And I'm betting Buster beating Monty before that will be salt in an open wound, at least for Professor Sam, anyway!" Plucky proclaimed. Fowlmouth ran over and hit Plucky hard using his right shoulder, but Plucky struck back with his left shoulder before landing a backhand blow on Fowlmouth.

Fowlmouth landed a backhand punch of his own, right before he first slammed Plucky against the ground and then tossed him right to the floor. "Let's hope it will be, the way this all hurts so much, and not primarily because of the physical blows we inflict on each other!" Fowlmouth declared.

Plucky ran up to Fowlmouth after pushing himself back up and clapped his hands onto the chicken's face, with Fowlmouth doing the same thing to Plucky's face with his own hands. The two landed several elbows, knees and slaps of wing on one another, as well as plenty of peck attacks with their bills, although Fowlmouth executed his somewhat better, given he had a sharp bill and Plucky had a blunt one.

However, though, after all of this, some head-butts by both birds and further punches and kicks traded by them, Fowlmouth briefly gained the upper hand by a big leap kick he landed on Plucky, followed by a backdrop move, Plucky got back up and then put a caught fully off guard Fowlmouth into a headlock as he pulled him up.

Plucky continued to squeeze hard with the headlock, as well as constrict his other arm as hard as he could around Fowlmouth's waist, until Fowlmouth blacked out completely. Though it was not a permanent state of unconsciousness and Fowlmouth would indeed come to in due time, Plucky was the clear victor, even if it had not been an easy fight for him at all.

He held the beaten and unconscious Fowlmouth in his wings after that, and Yosemite Sam then bellowed: "The winner is Plucky Duck! Congrats, mallard boy, you are the seventh winner of these battles I've arranged! You'll be getting plenty of the attention you so crave for one hell of a good while now that you've won your fight with Fowlmouth!"

"Ironically, this is one of the few times I'm not focusing that much on attention and the like." Plucky told Yosemite Sam. "Because, really, Professor Sam, I just want to get back into those stands and take Fowlmouth with me, then put this whole thing in back of me for keeps!" "If you want to, then fine. But your loss for not feeling the good feeling of your coming out on top!" Yosemite Sam replied. "Ain't my problem." Plucky rolled his eyes and then walked over to the stands, seeing Little Beeper and saying: "Hey, uh, Beeper?"

Beeper held up a sign that said: "Yeah?" Plucky then spoke: "Now that I'm back in the stands, I need someone to hold and keep care of Fowlmouth, since I knocked him unconscious to win the fight we had to have. Could you be that someone, please?" Beeper held up a sign which read: "Sure, why not? Hand him over, Plucky!" "Thanks." Plucky said as he placed Fowlmouth into Beeper's wings. "You're a lifesaver. I was hoping to hold Shirley again, and now I know I can!" Plucky walked over to first get Shirley back into his wings and then sit back down.

He said: "All right, Dizzy, I'm back. You can hand Shirley back to me now, thank you for keeping watch of her while I fought." "Was no problem, Plucky!" Dizzy responded as he an instant later placed Shirley into Plucky's hands. Plucky gave a nod and walked over to where he had been sitting before, making sure not to drop the still unconscious and recovering Shirley he once more had in his wings.

After Plucky was sitting down and holding Shirley again, Concord Condor asked him: "I just want to know, Plucky…how many more of these fights do you think are going to happen by this point?" "Well, I haven't been keeping track, much like none of us have, but from the looks of things currently, I'd say about three more." Plucky replied. "Gotcha." Concord nodded. It was clear he was trying to find out how much closer everyone was to being through with this crap, in addition to how Plucky wanted to know this on the same level as Concord and everybody not at the moment out like a light.

The next of fights was organized when Yosemite Sam was beckoning: "The time has as of now come for the fight which will be the successor of the one just finished up, and it will be made up of Byron Bassett and Concord Condor! I want the both of you who I just said the names of to get the fuck down here to the center of the gym's floor and fight it out with each other!" It was then that Byron got up with a big yawn and Concord flew into the air at the same time as he walked down the steps. Concord flew above him and landed on the opposite side of where Byron walked over to. They then looked at one another, knowing they would have to battle.

END OF CHAPTER 8

So, how was this chapter for you? Yeah, it was an even match, all right, and could have gone either way, but since Plucky is more popular than Fowlmouth and I like him more, anyway, not to mention how Plucky has been through a lot more pain than Fowlmouth has(he gets knocked around even more than Furrball, which is saying a lot), and thus is more resistant to harm and injury than he is, I made it so that Plucky edged Fowlmouth out after a good, long fight. I hope it was enjoyable for you, and please rate and review, all!


	9. Chapter 9

I'm back with chapter nine! In the chapter which preceded this one, Plucky Duck marginally was able to defeat Fowlmouth and went back to the stands to place him in Little Beeper's care, right before reclaiming Shirley from Dizzy Devil and thanking him for looking after her. After this happened, Yosemite Sam signaled that Byron Bassett and Concord Condor would be the next of ones to take one another on in a fight, so they proceeded to the center of the gym to fight it out with each other. Now that they're about to butt heads, even if just as reluctantly as everyone else was to do so(barring how Mary was glad to take down Elmyra and Buster was happy to take out Monty, of course), who will emerge the winning contender of this most recent of fights? Read the chapter if you wish to find out!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 9-Byron Bassett VS Concord Condor

Within the gym's central floor, Byron and Concord were both ready, even if by no means eager, to fight, and while less than happy about it, would still try their hardest against each other. Byron barked and woofed as if to say: "I'm really sorry about having to do this, Concord, but I'd appreciate us getting it done sooner rather than later so it'll be over quicker." "Hey, that's by no means a problem with me." Concord replied. "I want it done as soon as possible, too, despite, or really, because of, how much I regret having to do this shit to begin with."

So they came to blows, with Concord attacking first by flying into the air and soaring on down to hit Byron with his bill. "AAAAAARRRRFFFF!" Byron barked, but he leapt to pounce onto Concord and drive him into the floor. "OOOOOOOOF!" Concord yelped, but he pecked at Byron in order to force him to loosen his grip, then clapped his wings so they hit the sides of his head. He flew up and kicked Byron on the back twice after that, saying: "Almost had me just then, I admit! But you tripped at the finish line, I'm sorry to inform you!"

But Byron spun around, leapt up and grabbed Concord by one of his legs, then slammed him to the ground and barked as if to say: "Not quite! You did gain the upper hand, or, in your case, wing, briefly, but now I've got it!" He pulled Concord up to head-butt him and then did a throwing of him to the ground. "OOOOWWWW! NNNNNGGGHHH!" Concord let out, an instant before he got up off the ground and flew to smack Byron with his wings thrice. "BARK! WOOF! ARP!" Byron barked in pain as these three hits connected with his body.

Just as Concord swooped down to land a kick with both of his feet on Byron, though, said kick was countered by Byron's jumping up and punching Concord so he hit the ground. Byron in the next instant punched Concord again, right before clapping his forepaws onto him. Concord's taking of this beating did not put him out of the fight, though, as evidenced by the way that he an instant later rose up and turned his wings into fists, punching Byron in the face four times, along with landing an uppercut on his chin and a backhand punch across his jaw.

Byron let out: "YOOOWWWWLLLL! OOWWWWOOOO! GAAAARRRFFFF! WOOOOOOOOOOF! ARRRRRRRPPPP!" but struck back via biting down on Concord, then shaking him back and forth and spitting him out onto the floor. "UNNNGGHH! Damn, did ya have to get your drool all over me in fighting back?" Concord let out. Byron barked as if to go: "I apologize, but it seemed like the only option I had at the time." Concord sighed and nodded, a second before he ran over and booted Byron, then slammed him against the ground.

Following that, he threw Byron right to the floor, subsequently taking to the air again(but not as easily as usual due to the saliva in his wings)and flying in a circle around Byron to try and confuse him. It worked, and though Byron tried to grab Concord out of the air, it was to no avail. Concord flew down and rammed Byron with his shoulder, but Byron used Concord's own trick against him when he used his shoulder to knock him out of the sky and onto the floor. He also a second thereafter got a hold of Concord and slung him across the floor.

Concord hit a wall, but got up and shook the saliva that was still in his feathers out of them so that he could fly as well as he could before Byron got a hold of him in his mouth, and turned out to have done so just in time to fly out of the way of a charge and punch attack which Byron attempted to knock him out with. Byron then barked as if to say: "So, you managed to be fast enough to evade my knockout blow and keep yourself in the fight, did you? Well done, but it will turn out to be in vain in just a few moments."

"I wouldn't say that." Concord responded before flying this way and that and always, as he passed Byron, landing a hit on him. "Not with the way things are turning out just now!" He'd continue this until he landed on final flying hit on Byron which knocked the basset unconscious, and then, as Byron fell over, out like a light and more asleep than he usually was(which is quite a statement, although he wasn't eternally out and would come to after a while), Concord landed on the ground, having won his fight with Byron and now being quite tired and out of breath from so much action as he engaged in to earn his hard-won victory.

Yosemite Sam would then declare: "The winner is Concord Condor! Great job, bird! You have just become the eighth winner of these battles I've arranged, and it looks like not every loss is for the birds! Ha, ha! Get it?" Concord did what he could to contain the ire he felt at such crap as that being said, especially by the one who was the reason he had to fight Byron to begin with. It was followed by Yosemite Sam adding: "But anyway, you're gonna have to take Byron back to the stands with you, now that your fight with him is over." Concord went: "Damn it, I'm low on energy right now!" "Too bad! Use what little you've got left to do as I just said!" replied the ever so obnoxious and jerky Yosemite Sam.

Concord, knowing he had no choice, obeyed Yosemite Sam and walked over to pick up Byron and pull him back to the stands along with him, just barely managing to return to the seat he had been sitting in before he could no longer do anything but sit and hold the out cold Byron in his wings. "At least this answers the question of who will look after Byron while he's out…" Concord said. "Man, I haven't been this exhausted in forever." "Well, lucky thing is there only two more battles left, me think!" Dizzy pointed out. "Phew. That's good to know." Concord let loose. "I think we'll find out in just a second who's going to be taking part in the next one." said Plucky, and he was proven to be right, as Yosemite Sam then beckoned: "This is the time for the next of fights to happen, you varmints!"

The students listened, knowing they had to, as was the case with all of the other times a fight was arranged, and Yosemite Sam ordered: "This time, the battle will be between Little Beeper and Sweetie Bird! You birds are smart, so you're perfectly able to tell when you're being called on! I want to see you both out of the stands and onto the center of the gym's floor, and I'm talking right now!" Little Beeper held up a sign that said: "Dizzy, can you hold Fowlmouth for me while I go to fight with Sweetie?" Dizzy replied: "Sure, no problem!" "Thanks!" another sign held up by Little Beeper said.

He placed Fowlmouth in Dizzy's hands and, as Dizzy held the out cold chicken, Little Beeper zoomed down the stands and into the center of the gym floor, while Sweetie took to the air and flew until she landed in front of Little Beeper on the center of the gym's floor. They both got into the ideal position so they would be ready to strike when the battle began despite that the two had as much reluctance to be doing this at all as everyone else who fought unwillingly did, a fact that did have the Elmyra and Monty exceptions, but was still pretty prominent and prevalent in general here.

END OF CHAPTER 9

Did you like this chapter? I certainly hope so. Me having Concord win, by the way, was on account of the fact that Byron Basset is the laziest of the TTA characters, not to mention that, being a condor, Concord can fly, so these facts put together made it so that I wrote things in the way I did. Byron didn't go down easily, since he's perfectly able to move fast and/or do things if need be, but Concord having the energy and aerial advantage would most definitely make it so he would win the fight with Byron in the end, and as such, that's the way I had it turn out. Please rate and review, everybody!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten has just arrived! In the chapter that came before this one, Concord Condor was able to, albeit at the cost of most of his vitality, take down Byron Basset and win the fight he had with the lazy dog. After he dragged himself and Byron back to the stands, barely with enough strength and stamina to make it sufficient so that he got back to his seat and held the unconscious Byron, Concord would, along with the others in the stands, hear the next contenders be signaled by Sam. And those contenders, the ones for the fight you'll read of in this newest chapter, of course, were none other than Little Beeper and Sweetie Bird. Which one of the jerky birds is going to come out the triumphant one in this fight? Should you read this chapter, you'll most definitely know the answer, so go on and read it!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 10-Little Beeper VS Sweetie Bird

Little Beeper was ready to run as much as Sweetie was ready to fly. Although neither was pleased about what they were about to do, they'd still go all out on each other. Beeper held up a sign that said: "While I do apologize for what we're about to do, I have to say this is ironic."

"It sure is!" Sweetie agreed. "Furrball and Calamity took one another on, with Furrball winning, and now we're about to take each other on!" "With me winning." the second sign held up by Beeper said. "I beg to differ on that." Sweetie replied, and she flew into the air while Beeper got his feet moving so that he was going to run as fast as he was well known for running.

Beeper began zooming this way and that, in an attempt to confuse Sweetie, and said try at confusing her was successful. Sweetie suddenly went still in midair, and it was just long enough for Beeper to jump up and smack her with a sign that said: "I gotcha!"

Sweetie hit the ground, an instant before going: "OOOOWWWWW!" and looked to Beeper, who landed in front of her as soon as his jump was over. "Very clever move there." Sweetie admitted. Beeper held up a sign a second later, which read: "Thanks." But Sweetie then got up and flew at Beeper, taking out a big mallet and whacking him with it hard.

"AAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Beeper shouted, and Sweetie told him: "But although I'm as sorry for this as you are, I'm still not going to let myself lose! I've got tricks aplenty up my sleeve, like this, by way of example!" But Beeper smacked Sweetie back some with a backhand swing of one of his wings, then hit her with his head.

He held up a sign that said: "So what?" an instant before bashing her over the head with it. He held up another sign which read: "With said tricks or without them, I'm still refusing to be defeated!" He tossed the sign at her, but Sweetie's flying out of the way of it was followed by her taking out an anvil and tossing it at him.

It hit Beeper dead on, but when Sweetie tossed another anvil, he dashed out of the way of it and ran up behind Sweetie to paste her in the back with a punch from one of his wings. While it happened, Sweetie let out: "Hey, what gives? This attacking from behind and being sneaky sort of stuff is supposed to be MY trick!"

She spun around while taking out another mallet and whacked Beeper with it, but Beeper ducked under her next of mallet swings and clapped both of his wings onto her, rattling Sweetie some and causing her to drop her mallet like she had the one she'd used previously in this fight.

She flew in to punch at Beeper with her wings, kick at him by means of her feet and peck at him with her bill alongside delivering head-butts, but he pecked on back at her and sped off to make Sweetie get knocked back by the wind gust created by said run.

Sweetie was shaken up, but not through yet. She got herself back to normal and flew all about to go this way and that, always landing a hit on Beeper every time she passed by him, and that was every time she took a new direction of speedy flight.

But Beeper countered this by such means as the ones of running about as so to create a tornado which Sweetie quickly got caught in and sucked into, and it ended with Beeper coming to a sudden stop and making Sweetie be flung into a basketball hoop pole hard.

"UNNNNGGGGHHHHH!" Sweetie cried out, and Beeper then moved in to finish the fight. And finish the fight he did, as he dashed this way and that by Sweetie and landed a hit on her every time he did so, continuing this until Sweetie was unconscious.

He stopped running as soon as this was so, then he heard Yosemite Sam thunder: "The winner is Little Beeper! Way to win, speedy! You are the ninth winner of this series of battles! Looks like your speed and smarts trumped her flight and wits, huh? Ain't no denying that, since you won! Now, be just as speedy as you always are in bringing her and yourself back to the stands, will ya?"

Beeper held up a sign that said: "Okay, you're the teacher here." and did what he could to conceal how frustrated he was at this like every other toon forced to fight was while zooming on over to fetch Sweetie, as well as rapidly run back into the stands with her in his wings. He sat on down in the seat he'd been sitting in before this and held Sweetie, then Buster said: "Ah, finally! We're down to the last of battles! Given all that's happened before and the only ones left, I think we can tell who it'll be this time."

"You have a good point there, Buster!" Li'l Sneezer said. "Me and Bookworm had best get ready for what we don't want to do, but still have to do!" Bookworm made noises as if to say the words: "At least after me and Sneezer are done, this will all be over and done with for all the rest of time!"

At least one part of the prediction which had just been made came true when a yell from Yosemite Sam consisted of: "Okay, we've seen this battle and how it went, and it's time for the one that will be its successor! That battle will be taken part in by Li'l Sneezer and Bookworm and I want you midgets out on the center of the gym floor right this minute!"

Li'l Sneezer and Bookworm got up quick and went down the stands to the center of the gym floor even quicker. They were feeling mixed feelings. Namely, that on the one hand, they did not want to fight each other and only did so because they didn't have any other options, but on the other hand, they were feeling relieved, much like everyone else who was still conscious was, that the end of their fight would, it seemed, be the end of all of this and then this could be put behind everyone forever and never brought up again. So Sneezer and Bookworm posed for battle and got ready for what was to inevitably come.

Just then, Elmyra, Calamity, Shirley, Babs and Monty were starting to awaken and come to, and they all soon regained full awareness and memory of what had happened and why they'd been out for some time. When this happened, Elmyra said: "Oh, man, did I ever take a big hit by Mary…I had no idea she could fight so well…MONTY!" She realized she was close to Montana Max, who swiftly saw that he'd been placed on top of Elmyra by Buster, which meant he'd been knocked out and thus defeated by him, and Monty exclaimed: "Holy shit! Elmyra!"

"Monty-Wonty! We got placed with each other after being knocked out! Guess how we lost the fights wasn't ALL bad!" Elmyra smiled. Monty then asked: "Are you kidding? Not only did I lose to Buster, and right in front of my favorite teacher, Professor Sam, when I got the perfect opportunity to make him pay for all the times he ruined my plans and to make Professor Sam proud of me, but I had to be thrown on top of YOU, of all people! Why does fate have it in for me?!"

Monty quickly got up on his seat and crossed his arms while pouting, while Elmyra got onto her seat, which was next to him, and looked at him longingly with a smile, something Monty ignored as much as he could. He refused to tell Elmyra that Mary had made it so that he held her while she was out before he went into his fight with Buster and got knocked out himself.

Calamity held up a sign that said: "Furrball! I see that, after you defeated me, you made sure I would remain safe while unconscious! Thank you, my friend!" "No problem, Cal. That's what friends are for, even in instances like this when they are forced to fight each other." replied Furrball. Calamity nodded and got up out of Furrball's arms, then he sat down next to the alley cat.

Babs, in the meantime, said to Buster as she could tell she'd been in his arms while out: "Say now, Buster! It's wonderful that you're the first thing I see when I come to, but does this mean I got placed in your arms by Fifi after she beat me?" "It sure does. She felt it would be best if you got to be in my hands while you slept, Babsy." Buster replied. "Well, I can't thank her and you enough for, respectively, putting me in your arms and looking after me while I was sleeping, Buster!" Babs said. "Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" "It certainly is, Babs." Buster nodded.

And as for Shirley, she had regained consciousness to see herself in Plucky's arms, then a second later she exclaimed: "Plucky? Like, have I woken up in your wings, or some junk?" "Oh, yeah. I wasn't the first one to hold you so you'd be safe after Gogo knocked you out, since he at first had Babs do it, but after Babs went to fight with Fifi, she handed you to me and got knocked out, so I kept holding you until I had to go fight with Fowlmouth. I gave you to Dizzy, who had by that point defeated Hamton, and he kept you safe until I came back, having won my fight with Fowlmouth. And I resumed keeping you safe, which I've been doing up to this point."

"Damn, that was a mouthful." Shirley told Plucky. "Well, on the one hand, I thank you, Babs and Dizzy for making sure I'd stay safe while out, but on the other hand, I'm, like, unable to know how to react to waking up to see you before anyone else, for obvious reasons, Plucky. I don't know what the hell to make of my feelings about this, or some junk." She stood up and sat next to Plucky, telling him: "But it was good of you to do what you did, though it was every bit as good of Babs and Dizzy to do what they did, so don't let that compliment go to your head."

"Sure, sure." Plucky nodded. "Even so, though, the feelings you have about this must be closer to being positive than negative, since you're perfectly happy to sit next to me." "Hey now, don't you even go there." Shirley warned, and Plucky knew it was best to say nothing else except for: "Sorry, sorry." "Apology accepted, but I'd prefer not to say anything to anyone for a bit, just so I can put the awful fight I was forced to have with Gogo behind me." Shirley stated. With just a nod, Plucky acknowledged her wishes.

While Sneezer and Bookworm were about to do battle, something hit Yosemite Sam that made it so he could tell that this was going to be the last of the original battles, but that there was still a way to keep the battles going, and since he wanted as much violence as possible, being the massive jerk and aggressive, warlike and nasty fighter of a cowboy he was, he would capitalize on that way without hesitation. All he had to do was wait for Sneezer and Bookworm to get done with their battle, then he could reveal the nasty, unwanted surprise to the student toons.

END OF CHAPTER 10

What did you think of this chapter, everybody? I had Little Beeper win both because he can run much faster than Sweetie can fly and because, along with the obvious size difference between the two, I like Beeper more than Sweetie(after all, I hate Sweetie, much like most TTA fans do). As such, and because it would make sense and not defy reason, I had so that Little Beeper won the fight in the way that you just read about. I hope that it was enjoyable, especially for those of you who dislike Sweetie(which, as mentioned before, is the majority of TTA fans), and I would like everyone to please rate and review!


	11. Chapter 11

And here's chapter eleven! As you saw in the chapter before this, not only did Little Beeper, after something of a fight, defeat Sweetie Bird and bring her back to the stands where he held onto her to keep her safe, but Elmyra, Calamity, Shirley, Babs and Monty all came to and had varied reactions to what they discovered was the case and whose arms they were in when it all happened. Additionally, Li'l Sneezer and Bookworm were called on to fight with each other and made their way from the stands and into the center of the gym's floor to do battle. Who will win the fight? All of the toons think that the fights are nearly over at last, but Yosemite Sam intends to make it so he makes there be battles of the winners of the fights he's arranged. How does he intend to force it to happen and what has occurred to him that he can take advantage of? Find out all the answers by reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 11-Li'l Sneezer VS Bookworm

Li'l Sneezer and Bookworm were prepared to battle not because they wished to, and not because it was something they'd do willingly, but because, as far as they and the other toons all knew, this was the concluding part of the battles and all the toons could go home after this last one. Li'l Sneezer said: "Bookworm, although I'm sorry beyond words that we've got to do this to each other, I want to just get right to it so that this can all be over and we can all go home and never have to even think about any of this again, okay?"

Bookworm made noises as if to say: "Not a problem, Sneezer. I feel exactly the same way that you do, so let's do ourselves and all of the other toon students of this school a favor. Let's get this out of the way and make it so everyone, us or otherwise, can put all of this behind them and we can look forward to how Professor Sam will be chewed out by all the other teachers when they learn of this." "Well said, Bookworm! I like your thinking!" Sneezer replied, and they got into a fight following these words by the mouse.

Sneezer made the first of moves by running over to Bookworm and landing three punches and two kicks onto him, but Bookworm struck back by the means of swinging his body around in addition to smacking Sneezer with his tail. He also sprung forward and tackled Sneezer before he used his two arms to punch away at his face, though Sneezer smashed his fists onto the sides of his worm opponent's head before tossing him to the floor. He got back up and ran over to grab a hold of Bookworm's tail, then slammed him against the floor.

But Bookworm slammed Sneezer to the floor with a movement of his tail before tossing him a few feet away onto that same floor with that same tail of his. After Sneezer got up, noises were made by Bookworm as if to say: "You fight quite well, but I'm the one who's got the super genius inventiveness here!" He quickly put together a sleeping ray and fired it at Sneezer, but the mouse dove under the ray and away from it, then suddenly felt a sneeze brewing. "Oh, man, you just made that thing and it already turns out I'm allergic to it!" Sneezer said before going: "AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

His sneeze both knocked Bookworm back and destroyed the sleeping ray blaster, with an all of a sudden embarrassed Sneezer going: "Oh, sorry, Bookworm. I wish there was some way I could stop being so allergic to so many things!" Bookworm made sounds as if to say: "That's all right, Sneezer. You can't help your allergies, and neither of us want this fight or had any way of knowing my new invention would make you have an allergic reaction." He invented a big clamp that he made, well, clamp onto Sneezer and made it squeeze him, intending to make it so that he wouldn't cause any serious harm to Sneezer, but would make him pass out.

But ironically enough, after Bookworm made sounds as if to say: "Still, this clamp I have just invented should make it so that I win this fight, as I intend to have it so that you'll be getting squeezed into a state of unconsciousness. I'm sorry if it hurts, but it won't take that long to make you pass out, so don't worry about a thing." But Sneezer all of a sudden felt an allergic reaction coming on again, and realized he was also allergic to this invention. He said: "Uh, Bookworm? I don't think I'm going to pass out! Not with how I…AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AH-AAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOO!" His sneeze destroyed the clamp and freed him.

Sneezer landed on his feet, while Bookworm once again got knocked back and took some damage from the sneeze, Sneezer saying: "Sorry again, Bookworm. Guess I was allergic to that one, too! Another thing to add to the long list of things that make me sneeze." Bookworm got up and made noises as if to say: "It's quite okay, Sneezer. I think I'll cool it with the inventions now and just fight with you the old fashioned way." He slithered over and head-butted Sneezer right in the face, but Sneezer head-butted him back and caught Bookworm in a tight embrace. He kept up said hug and did it as tightly as he could.

"Well, I'll fight the old fashioned way, too, but even without sneezing again, victory is still going to be mine!" Sneezer told Bookworm. He kept on hugging him until Bookworm was made to lose consciousness and pass out in Sneezer's grip. Sneezer then loosened his grip and a second later was holding the out cold Bookworm in his hands. When that happened, Yosemite Sam called out: "The winner is Li'l Sneezer! Congratulations, Sneezer, you are the tenth winner of this series of battles! Now make your way to the stands and bring Bookworm with you! I've got an announcement to make to you and the rest of the conscious students!"

Sneezer said: "If you say so, Professor Sam." Although he did have a hard time covering up how his face was lighting up due to how he, along with the other conscious students, thought the announcement Yosemite Sam spoke of was going to be that the fights were over and that the students could all go home now. But after he made his way back to the stands and sat down with Bookworm in his hands, Buster saying to him: "Way to go, Sneezer! You and Bookworm made it so this is all over at last and we never have to go through anything like this again!" "It's just a matter of moments before we can all go home and put this crap behind us!" Plucky added.

"I know, right?" Sneezer smiled. "I'm as relieved as the rest of you are." Yosemite Sam turned off the recording on his video camera and walked into the center of the gym's floor, then he said: "Okay, varmints! Y'all gotta listen up now! The fights I wanted to see have happened. I have recorded them and they have been completed. I suppose you think that means this is over, a fact you hope is true, and that you all get to go home like you're eager to do. Well…"

All of the toon students got ready to hear what they were eagerly anticipating hearing, but that's not what they heard at all. Because Yosemite Sam then said: "…TOO BAD! Because it is not so! See, I'd been keeping track of every fight I saw during this whole thing."

The jaws of the students dropped. They'd done what he wanted them to do. Why the hell wasn't he satisfied and letting them go? This had been enough of an ordeal as it was. But then an ever so rotten Yosemite Sam clarified: "And in every single battle, you followed all the rules but one. You failed to fight WHEN I TOLD YOU TO FIGHT! I said at the beginning of this that all of you were to battle when I said 'fight', and you just got to it as soon as you could for wanting it to be over as soon as was possible! That was rule breaking, and rule breaking has to be punished! So I want all of the winners of the fights to come out into the gym and stand around the center of the floor thereof! That means you, Mary, Furrball, Gogo, Fifi, Buster, Dizzy, Plucky, Concord, Beeper, Sneezer! I want all of you out of the stands and around the center of the gym floor now!"

Having no other options, the ten he'd called the names of begrudgingly came out of the stands, with Beeper holding up a sign that said: "Calamity! Can you hold Sweetie for me while I am out there, please?" and Calamity holding up a sign that said: "Sure thing, Little Beeper!" The next instant saw Beeper placing her in Calamity's hands and holding up a sign that said: "Thanks for your help."

Additionally, Fifi asked: "Babs, can vous hold Hamton for moi as I go out zere?" and Babs responded: "No problem, Feef." "Merci." Fifi said as she placed Hamton into the arms of Babs. Concord also asked Monty: "Monty, while I'm out fighting, could you hold Byron for me?" Monty replied: "Why not? Anything to distract me from Elmyra." "My thanks." Concord told her as he put a still out cold Byron in Monty's hands.

As for Sneezer, he simply placed the unconscious Bookworm on one of the stands, thinking to himself: "Since Elmyra's the only one left out of those available to hold someone, I'd best just put Bookworm here. Anything's better than to be held by Elmyra." He quickly caught up to the other five leaving the stands.

And finally, Dizzy asked Shirley: "Might Shirley hold Fowlmouth for Dizzy while me in the gym out from stands?" Shirley then replied: "Like, I suppose so, or some junk." She couldn't believe she first woke up in Plucky's wings and was now going to be holding Fowlmouth while he was unconscious, but she dealt with it. "Me thank you!" Dizzy smiled before putting the still comatose Fowlmouth into Shirley's wings. After this happened, he, Beeper, Fifi and Concord all caught up to the other six who had been called by Yosemite Sam to enter the gym.

As soon as the ten of them were in the gym, Yosemite Sam said: "Good! You're all here! So now I can tell you what is going to happen next! As you know, you all won your respective battles that I arranged! And, since I've now decided how to properly punish you for failing to not fight until I told you to, I'm going to have it so there are five more fights, two of you taking on one another in all five of them! I'm going to film those, too, and this time, you don't fight until I say so! Got it?" The other ten nodded, but Buster asked: "One question, though, Professor. What if we refuse to fight further?" "Yeah, what if we've all had enough of this crap regardless of your rules?" Mary questioned. "If you refuse to take part in these, you all get two months of detention and one month of probation!" Yosemite Sam responded.

Able to see they would need to battle on despite how they thought this was over now and wanted it to be, the ten who were currently in the gym sighed and Furrball said: "Fine. We'll do it, but we like this even less than we did the fighting of before." "Oui, and zat's sayeeing a lot." a comment from Fifi came out as.

"Well, like it or not, it's gonna happen, and here's just how it'll happen." Yosemite Sam proclaimed. When I call on the two I'm meaning to have fight, they go to the center of the gym and do battle, while the other ones of you stay where you are in the gym and watch the fight. After every fight ends, the winner takes the loser back to the stands and then comes back to the area around the center of the gym floor, and this lasts until all five fights have happened. I'll remind you one last time…wait until I tell you to fight to do so this time!"

"Yes, yes, we get that we screwed up as far as that rule is concerned, and we'll follow it this time!" Plucky told Yosemite Sam. "Good." Yosemite Sam said before walking back to his table and turning on the recording of his video camera. "Now, for the first of these five brand new fights I'm having happen, which will be watched from the side of the gym and from the stands this time, respectively by the contenders not yet fighting and the losers of the previous battles, I want to see Dizzy Devil and Fifi La Fume go into the center of the gym! You heard the calling of your names! Get to it!"

So Dizzy and Fifi, with, respectively, an angry growl and a long, heavy sigh, walked into the center of the gym, and despite how they couldn't believe they both had to fight again, albeit with a different opponent this time, they posed for battle and got ready for once again coming to blows with a fellow student, although now they were even more bathed in reluctance than they'd been before, and that was quite a statement, all things considered.

END OF CHAPTER 11

So, how was this chapter for you? I had Sneezer win because of the fact that, while Bookworm would certainly put up a good fight with his ability to invent things and superb intellect in general, Sneezer is allergic to lots of things, and I can't see any reason why one or more of the inventions Bookworm used to combat him wouldn't cause him to have an allergic reaction and sneeze. Plus, the average mouse would beat the average worm, anyway. So I had it made so that Sneezer would win after something of a battle due to Bookworm's inventiveness and smarts. But isn't it incredible that, while the original battles have ended, there will still be fighting amongst the ones who won them? Who will win those fights? And will Yosemite Sam still elongate the amount of fighting the toons have to do after they've happened? Find out in the next chapter, and please rate and review, everyone!


	12. Chapter 12

I've just posted chapter twelve! As you saw in the previous chapter, Yosemite Sam made it so that, when the battles should have been over, he capitalized on how the toons never fought when he said fight and just went at it as soon as they were ready to make it so he could punish them by having all of the winners fight further battles with each other. After he forced Mary Melody, Fifi La Fume, Furrball, Gogo Dodo, Little Beeper, Dizzy Devil, Plucky Duck, Li'l Sneezer, Concord Condor and Buster Bunny out into the gym, he made it so that he'd pick who'd fight who and the ones who he made fight would take each other on in the center of the gym while the others who weren't in the stands would watch from a few feet away around the gym's center. And if you lost your fight, you were out of the competition and to be taken to the stands. Anyway, Yosemite Sam ordered that Dizzy Devil and Fifi La Fume be the first pair of winners to battle each other, and now they are about to do just that. Who will take a second victory, and who will suffer their first defeat? Learn the answer by the reading of this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 12-Dizzy Devil VS Fifi La Fume

Doing all they could to get over how infuriating it was that this had to continue for five more fights, starting with this one, Dizzy and Fifi once again got into proper positions to come to blows. They waited for Yosemite Sam's signal, determined to do all they could to make it so that this was the last time they would get into a fight in this unwillingly participated in competition. It wasn't long before Yosemite Sam said: "All right, you two. Ready? FIGHT!"

And when those words were spoken, Dizzy and Fifi fought it the fuck out with each other despite how it was clear they were regretful about it, as evidenced by Dizzy going: "Me sorry for what we about to do, Fifi!" and Fifi replying: "And I apologize in advance for all zat is goeeng to happen, mon a mi." Fifi made the first move, whipping out her tail and wrapping it around Dizzy before constricting him with it, then she slammed him against the ground and tossed him away a few feet from her.

But then Dizzy got back up and began spinning around, going towards Fifi and sucking her into his cyclone attack. "WAAAAUUUUGGGHHHH!" Fifi let out, and Dizzy made it so his spinning move tossed her out of itself and into a basketball hoop pole. "UNNNNGGGHH!" Fifi shouted out, going: "Sacre bleu! Zat hurt like ze devil, no?"

When Dizzy came towards her via running, though, Fifi got back up after hitting the floor and took out her mallet, smashing her opponent over the head with it. "UNNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Dizzy cried out.

Fifi whacked him with it again and knocked him back, then, just as Dizzy got back up, she tossed it at him and nailed him with the mallet to knock him down. "OOOOOOOOOOF!" Dizzy shouted. "Fifi fight well, Dizzy admit! But me still winning this!" he then said after he got back up.

He did his spinning movements all around her, confusing Fifi as to when he'd stop and try to attack her, and then he suddenly stopped spinning and lunged at Fifi, tackling her and then pinning her down to the ground. Following this, he landed some hard punches onto her face, Fifi going: "OOOOOOF! UNNNNHHH! OOWWWWW! ARRRRGGHH!"

But she struck back by smashing Dizzy in the back with her tail, causing him to say as it happened: "UNNNNNNNFFF!" and also smashed her fists onto the sides of Dizzy's head, an instant before grabbing his wrist and slamming him to the ground first to the right and then to the left. "NNNGGGHHH! WHUMMMMMPPPFF!" Dizzy yowled.

Fifi got up and said: "Nice technique of yours, but eet deedn't work as well as vous had planned eet to!" Dizzy suddenly got up and slammed Fifi to the ground first to the right and then to the left, and told her: "Maybe not, but it make no difference to this fight's outcome in the end!"

Fifi sprung up and landed a two-footed kick on Dizzy, who landed a punch with both of his hands balled into a fist on her in response. They both used their claws on each other after that and made some cuts on non-vital parts of one another's bodies. Fifi was going: "I zink I will use my claws to try and cause vous to pass out sooner, non?" "Me thinking of doing very same thing to you to make fight end sooner so this be easier on both of us, though me sorry for how much claw cuts hurt!"

"And I'm sorry for how much my claw cuts must hurt, too, but zis idea doesn't seem to be working for eizer of us!" Fifi spoke. "No, it doesn't!" Dizzy nodded before head-butting his skunk opponent in the face, something she countered by head-butting him back in the face and clapping her hands onto the sides of his head. Dizzy, despite this, clapped his hands onto both of the sides of Fifi's head, using her own trick against her, and also did the same move with both of his fists, followed by grabbing her hair.

He threw her right to the ground, though Fifi sprung up and did a leap kick at Dizzy, in the process landing it right in his face. "NNNNNNNNF!" Dizzy shouted, but when Fifi landed on the ground, he kicked her in the face back, then in the guts. "WUNNNNNGH! WULLLLF!" Fifi cried out.

She kicked him first in the chest and then in the shins, but Dizzy kicked her in the side and landed an uppercut on her chin in retaliation. Dizzy then seemed to gain the upper hand when he chomped down on Fifi and shook her hard with his head back and forth. "AAAIIIEE!" Fifi screeched.

Dizzy then spat her out and went: "Me no eat you, but that doesn't mean me not use my mouth to help me win!" "Eet won't be enough, I'm afraid, mon a mi!" Fifi replied as she let out a gigantic blast of her spray at Dizzy. "Not so long as I've got my trusty musk at my disposail!"

It hit Dizzy right in the face, and he went: "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THE SKUNK SPRAY!" He covered his nose with both of his hands while shutting his eyes tight, then Fifi ran over, whacked him with her tail and, though Dizzy pasted her with a backhand punch, she tackled him and landed a big forward punch that was followed by a backhand punch onto him.

This knocked Dizzy unconscious due to the damage dealt by the combo as well as the fact that Fifi's spray and the scent thereof had weakened him and made him more vulnerable to attack, and after he fell to the ground unconscious and Fifi got up, Yosemite Sam declared: "The winner is Fifi La Fume! Excellent, young lady! You have now won two out of two of the fights you've been in during all this! Take Dizzy to the stands and return to the gym, only with the others who aren't in the center, now that your part in this next phase is done!" Fifi said: "Vairy well, but I hope zis is ze end of my takeeng part in all of zis!" She went over to Dizzy, picked him up and went over to the stands, placing Dizzy on one of the benches in a comfortable position.

Following that, she ran back out into the gym and joined the others who were around the center of it, and Buster said: "Well, that's it for the first of these new fights." "Oui, and ze sooner we get to ze last of zem, ze better." Fifi told him. "I was really hopeeng it'd be ovair be now."

"I was, too, and frankly, we all were." Buster replied. "But at least Professor Sam's got no more of any kind of excuse to continue what should have ended, so I can't see how there would be more battles after these ones he had us winners take part in."

Fifi nodded and agreed: "Non, I can't see how, eizer." "In the meantime, though, since there's still more of them to do, I can't help but be curious who's going next, as much as I hate all of this every bit as much as you do." Plucky said.

"I'm sure Professor Sam will call as he has all the other times, so we'll know pretty soon, Plucky." Furrball told the green mallard. "Good point there, Furrball." Plucky acknowledged. As if on cue, Yosemite Sam then beckoned: "For the next of these new fights, it's going to be Buster Bunny and Gogo Dodo! I want both of the ones who I just called the names of into the center of the gym at once, and remember, do not fight until I tell you to! Come on, rabbit, dodo! You both heard me, and you both know just what to do!" So Buster and Gogo then entered the center floor of the gym, and as much as it vexed and pained them to have to fight each other, prepared for it.

END OF CHAPTER 12

Did you like this chapter? I had it so that Fifi defeated Dizzy because, well, you saw how Dizzy tried to elude her in that 30's version of TTA movie they all made! That, and while Dizzy sure as hell put up a fight with his spinning and chomping abilities, Fifi's musk and way of being quite a good fighter, as well as her having access to that mallet of hers, ultimately gave her the victory over Dizzy, even if not effortlessly. I hope it was a nice read for you, and please rate and review, all!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen is up! In the previous chapter, the first of the new fights arranged by Yosemite Sam occurred, with Fifi La Fume narrowly defeating Dizzy Devil. After this happened and Fifi brought Dizzy to the stands and laid him down on one of the benches, then returned to the gym on the area around its central region, that very same Yosemite Sam had it so that the next of the new fights consisting of the winners of the original ones would be that of Buster Bunny against Gogo Dodo. Which one of the super toony, ultra powerful reality warpers will be coming out on top after the reluctant fight between them is over? Well, you know the drill! Read the chapter and see for yourself!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 13-Buster Bunny VS Gogo Dodo

Buster Bunny and Gogo Dodo, while anything but looking forward to the fight they were about to get into, knew it had to happen, so they braced themselves for what was to come. After Buster said: "Gogo, I just want you to know how sincerely I apologize for what's going to take place in just a moment. I wish this didn't have to happen." "And I'm sorry for it just as much and just as sincerely, Buster!" Gogo replied. "And, like you, I wouldn't let this happen if it were up to me, and I wish we had a choice."

Buster nodded, and Yosemite Sam then said: "Ready? FIGHT!" And the battle between Buster and Gogo was then on. Buster made the first move by taking out a mallet and smacking a not quick enough to dodge in time Gogo with it. "OOOOOOOOWWWWWF!" Gogo let out, a second before he took out a mallet of his own and pasted Buster with it. "UNNNNNNNNNH!" Buster shouted. Their mallets crashed together as they swung them at each other, with Gogo then trying to whack Buster with his mallet again, but Buster hopping back to dodge it. Buster tried to nail Gogo with his mallet after that, but Gogo bounced back to dodge it.

Afterwards, Gogo bounced forward to kick the mallet out of Buster's hands and also kick Buster himself in the chin. "NNNNGGGGHHH!" Buster yelped, but he kicked Gogo down to the floor and then punted the mallet out of Gogo's wings, so that both were unarmed by now. It was followed by Buster pulling Gogo up and tossing him hard to the floor, only for Gogo to do a springing up motion that was followed by him jumping up and stomping on Buster's head using both of his feet. He also took a hold of Buster in his wings and threw him against the floor, then flew in to slam his head into Buster's lower belly.

Despite how much it hurt, Buster was still able to fight, and he proved this by taking hold of Gogo's legs and slamming the dodo bird to the floor solidly. Gogo then went: "WHOA! You are as resilient as you appear to be, Buster! That flying head slamming attack was meant to make it so you were knocked out and we could finally be done with this fight!" Buster pulled Gogo up and punched him, then said: "Hey, my slamming you against the floor like I did just a second ago was meant for the purpose of knocking you unconscious so that this fight could be over at a sooner time than it might have been otherwise! Unhappily, it doesn't look like either of our damn attempts worked at all!"

Gogo suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Buster and manipulated reality to see to it Buster would be slammed against the floor in one direction after the other, dealing out major damage to the blue rabbit. "No, I can see they didn't!" Gogo responded. "Which, for real obvious reasons, is straight up COOCKOO! COOCKOO! COOCKOO!" Buster counterattacked by such means as the ones of making anvils rain down towards Gogo, and while Gogo was able to evade and deflect some of them with his reality warping powers, others fell onto him and inflicted big amounts of damage.

"UNNNNHHH! AAARRRRRGGHH! OOOWWWWWW! NNYAAAGHH! OOOOOOF!" Gogo let out as they hit him, and although he was able to move aside from what area the anvils were falling in with his reality warping powers, Buster got up from how he'd got slammed against the floor quite a bit and ran forward, then saw where Gogo was and tackled him powerfully. He pinned Gogo to the ground and landed three punches upon his face, something he got two punches and a peck to the face from Gogo in return for. "OOOOWWW! UUUUHHH! AAARRRGGHH!" Buster barked.

Gogo then warped reality so that Buster got pushed up and tackled by him, and after the rabbit hit the ground, Gogo got in two more punches and a smashing of both of his fists onto the sides of Buster's head, though Buster smashed both of his fists onto the sides of Gogo's head in response. Buster then kicked Gogo off of him and got back up, right before he hopped about so that he nailed Gogo with both of his feet one time after the other. Gogo was going out as this hop attack combo happened: "UNNNHHH! OOOOOOF! OWWWWWW! GUNNNGGGH! NNNNGGGHHH! ARRRRGGH! UUUUUFFFF!"

Gogo suddenly rolled into a ball and rolled forward to knock Buster down like he was a bowling pin. "WUUUUFFFFF!" Buster let loose, but after Gogo got himself right back into his normal state and did a leap kick with both of his feet onto Buster's jaw, Buster caught Gogo hard in his arms and did a bear hug, or in this case, rabbit hug, move on him. He tightly embraced and squeezed his dodo opponent, but Gogo warped reality as so to reappear behind Buster and said: "Good hopping and even better hugging, but it won't do you any good in terms of helping you to win this fight!"

"Pretty impressive saving yourself, but I'm afraid it won't stop you from losing this battle at all." Buster replied. He ran over and landed two power kicks upon Gogo, right before doing an immense stomp on him, and it was the stomp in question which knocked Gogo out. Buster took his foot off of Gogo immediately after landing the stomp, and he picked up the out cold, subdued and beaten Gogo. Buster had narrowly managed to win his fight, and Yosemite Sam then called a second later: "As much as I really don't like having to say this, especially a second time and most especially after my favorite student got beaten by him before, the winner is Buster Bunny! Well, ya dang rabbit, there ain't no denying it! You've won two out of two of the fights that you took part in during these battles! You did real good, though I wish I could say otherwise! So why don't you bring that dodo to the stands and come back to the others who are standing around the gym's central floor, now that your fight is over."

"Sure thing, but because I would anyway. Not because you told me to." Buster replied in a blatantly insolent tone of voice. He knew Yosemite Sam hated him almost as much as Monty did, and he knew exactly why, too. So he wasn't going to act all polite around Yosemite Sam, in particular when he was forcing these unwanted battles on him and all the other students of Acme Loo. He walked over to the stands and went up a few rows, then put Gogo on one of the empty regions of one of the benches he saw. He subsequently walked back down from the stands and into the floor of the gym, with the others who were standing around its center.

After that, Yosemite Sam announced: "Now that the second fight has ended, the third one has got to commence, and commence it will! The ones who will be taking part in the third fight I have happen here are going to be Little Beeper and Concord Condor! There's your signal, birds! Go into the center of the gym's floor and fight the moment that I command it to happen!" Little Beeper dashed into the center of the gym's floor, while Concord Condor flew above the floor till he was above the center of it, then flew down to land on the opposite side of the central region of the gym's floor to Beeper. Neither was looking forward to this, but both got prepared for it.

END OF CHAPTER 13

Was this chapter a good read for you? I do hope that it was. The reason, incidentally, that I had Buster win the fight was that, while Gogo and he are both powerful reality warpers and two of the tooniest of the Tiny Toons, the thing is that Buster Bunny was taught his kind of tricks and powers by the ones and only Bugs Bunny, his mentor and Looney Tunes counterpart, and the first and top Looney Tunes icon. As such, I felt it would only be reasonable and logical that, as much as Gogo put up a big fight and gave Buster one hell of a run for his money, Buster won out in the end. Please rate and review, everyone!


	14. Chapter 14

Here's chapter fourteen, coming right at you! When we last left off, Buster Bunny had edged out Gogo Dodo and won his second victory in this series of battles(the first one obviously being the fight he had against Montana Max). After he put Gogo on one of the empty areas of the stands' benches, Yosemite Sam demanded that Little Beeper and Concord Condor be the next ones to fight, so it was off to the center of the gym's floor for the two birds shortly after Buster went to the area around that central floor. Having prepared to confront each other, despite their outright unwillingness to do so, Beeper and Concord now go at it in combat, as you will read about in this chapter! Who will win this time? Will Little Beeper get his second victory and Concord Condor his first loss? Or will it be the other way around? Read this chapter to know!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 14-Little Beeper VS Concord Condor

Little Beeper held up a sign that read: "Concord, I want to give you my deepest apology for all of this, even as it is about to happen rather than having happened." Concord Condor gave a nod and told Beeper: "I accept that apology, Beeper, and I give you one just as deep for much the same thing. I wish we didn't have to do this, especially now."

Beeper nodded and held up a sign that said: "Apology accepted, and I wish this didn't have to happen, too!" With that, they'd hear the words from Yosemite Sam of: "Okay, the two of you. Ready? FIGHT!" and then engage in their battle, and it was Little Beeper who made the first move.

He rushed right towards Concord and rammed him with his head, making it so that the condor was sent sailing upwards into the air, but Concord flapped his wings to regain balance in addition to make it so he was now flying. He said: "Good move, Beeper, but it put me at quite an advantage due to how it sent me into the air, which is my element!"

Beeper held up a sign which read: "Even so, my speed should help me win this one way or the other!" "We'll see about that." Concord replied. He flew down and hit Little Beeper in the face with his bill, right before doing a series of pecks away at the roadrunner.

Beeper struck back by smacking Concord with his sign first frontwards and then in what was a backhand motion. "OOOOOOOOOF! UNNNNNNNHH!" Concord let out, but he then kicked Beeper in the face twice, right before he threw him to the ground.

But Beeper got back up again and ran about to create a tornado which sucked Concord in and spun him about, making it so that an all of a sudden trapped Concord would be heard going: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" Beeper came to a sudden stop and Concord was as such sent sailing right on down towards and onto the floor, hitting it really hard. "UNNNNNGGGGGGHHHHFFFFF!" Concord squawked out.

Beeper held up a sign that said: "Sorry for how much that had to have hurt, Concord. It was actually meant to knock you out so that I could end this sooner than it might have ended if we fought regularly and spare us both a lot of grief."

"I see what you're saying, Beeper." spoke Concord as he got back up and flew at Beeper, then grabbed him by the tail and slammed him to the floor left and right, right before he tossed him hard to the floor. "It doesn't seem to have been successful in doing what you intended, unfortunately." Beeper got up and beat away at Concord with his sign, right before zooming back and tossing it at the condor to knock him for a loop, in spite of Concord managing to stay in the air.

But Concord regained his composure and flew around Beeper to confuse him, then flew down to punch and kick away at Beeper multiple times, though Beeper fought back with kicks and punches of his own to counter this.

Both birds took a lot of pain and damage, but Beeper got a hold of Concord's leg all of a sudden and slammed him to the floor left and right, just before a tossing to the floor of Concord was done by Beeper. To conclude the fight, Beeper ran this way and that, landing a hit on Concord every time he ran in a certain direction, and this sequence was to end with Beeper knocking Concord out completely.

After Concord was comatose and defeated, Beeper stopped running and heard Yosemite Sam say: "The winner is Little Beeper! Kudos to you, Beeper! You have now won both of the fights you have taken part in during these battles I've gotten cooked up! Go and take Concord to the stands, then make your way to the area of the gym's floor around its center!"

Beeper held up a sign which said: "Fine, but don't think I liked a second of having to do this, especially with the way I did similar shit before!" "It don't make no difference to me whether or not you like it, but I expect you to do as I, your professor, say!" Yosemite Sam responded.

Beeper simply picked up Concord and zoomed over to the stands, then placed Concord onto an empty bench spot he saw. After that, he speedily ran back to the gym's floor, making his way into the area around its center with Fifi, Buster, Mary, Sneezer, Furrball and Plucky. After it happened, Furrball said: "Well, we're down to the last two fights."

"And after they're done, we can all just go home and act as if none of this ever happened, putting it behind us for good." said Mary. "Well said, Mary. Very well said." Furrball nodded. "Seconded." Plucky put in. "Ditto." Buster spoke. "I agree, as well." Sneezer stated. "Oui, most definitely." Fifi concurred. Beeper held up a sign that said: "You all took the words out of my mouth, or should I say off of my sign?"

The others laughed, and so did Beeper, and Yosemite Sam would then go: "Now, then, it is time for the fight that follows the one that just got completed to happen, and happen it will! As it is, the fight in question is going to be taken part in by Mary Melody and Li'l Sneezer! I want to see both of the ones who I've just called the names of enter the center of the gym's floor and get into a fight on my signal!"

So Mary and Sneezer walked into the center of the gym's floor, with Mary getting onto one side of it and Sneezer getting onto the other. Neither Mary nor Sneezer wanted another fight at all, and for that matter, neither had wanted their fights of before any more than anyone else had(although Mary loved giving Elmyra what-for and Buster had loved doing the same thing to Monty, plus ironically enough Monty had been the one guy who was enjoying these fights until Buster beat him like he had in other ways prior to this), but both were well aware this had to get done and was unavoidable.

So, with all of that being said, Mary posed to fight as she had previously when she was up against Elmyra, while Sneezer got into a proper position for battle as he had before when he was going to come to blows with Bookworm.

They looked at one another and knew what was to come, however much they both hated it with a vengeance, and they were glad there would, as far as they and the other students knew, be only one last fight after this one and then everyone could go home and, the very next day, do well to report what happened to the other teachers so Yosemite Sam by all means would pay for taking advantage of his being the only teacher present at Acme Loo while the others were sick in addition to forcing these battles on them.

END OF CHAPTER 14

How did you feel about this chapter, all? Yeah, I had Little Beeper win, it's true. The reason I did so was because I felt it would make the most sense. Sure, Concord can fly and all, but due to Beeper being much faster than him, not to mention smarter than him, I felt it was within logic to have Concord last for a time against Beeper and give him a run(pun intended)for his money, but go down in the end, with Beeper coming out on top. I am hoping that you liked reading this part of the story and also hope that you are looking forward to the next part of it, and please rate and review, everybody!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen has just arrived! When we last saw a battle in this story, it was between Little Beeper and Concord Condor, with the former coming out triumphant after something of a tussle was put up by the latter. After Beeper brought Concord to the stands and went back into the area of the gym's floor around its center, Yosemite Sam called on Mary Melody and Li'l Sneezer to be the next ones who were going to be doing battle with each other. So it was off to the center of the gym's floor for both Mary and Sneezer, and although the two of them have won a fight each prior to these new battles Yosemite Sam thought up, Mary being victorious against Elmyra and Sneezer winning over Bookworm, respectively, there can only be one winner. Which one will win their second fight and which won will lose their first fight? Find out via the reading of this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 15-Mary Melody VS Li'l Sneezer

Mary Melody, having gotten ready for the fight that was about to happen along with Li'l Sneezer, told the mouse: "Hey, Sneezer, I'm really sorry about this, and I wish there was a way this didn't have to happen."

"Me, too. I am also sorry, and I wish there was some way we could avoid this and make this whole thing stop, as well." Sneezer replied to Mary. "There are none of those things, sadly enough."

"No, there aren't, though this crap is almost all over, so let's just get to this, get it over with and get this all the closer to being done with." Mary told Sneezer.

Sneezer gave a nod, and an instant after Yosemite Sam called out: "Now, the both of you. Ready? FIGHT!" Mary and Sneezer went at it. Mary landed the first blow by means of a kick on Sneezer she delivered, knocking him down.

"UNNNNNHHH!" Sneezer let out. But he got on back up and sprung up to deliver a few leap punches to her face.

"OOOOWW! OOOOOFF! NNNNGGGHHH! AARRRRHHH!" Mary shouted as it happened. But she got in a swing of a backhand punch onto Sneezer, knocking him out of the air and onto the ground.

"OOOWWWWW! UNNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Sneezer cried. But he suddenly felt a big sneeze coming on, so he went: "AHHHH…AHHHH…AHHHH…AHHHH…AHHHHHHH-CHOOOOOO!" and ran about Mary to confuse her during this, only stopping when he was ready to sneeze and right in front of Mary, knocking her back and down.

"AAAAAGGH! UUUHHH!" Mary yelled. Mary got back up and, when Sneezer leapt at her, she delivered an uppercut punch which knocked him onto the floor once again.

"NNNNNGGGGHHHH!" Sneezer yelped, and Mary ran up to him to pick him up and throw him to the ground hard, making Sneezer say: "UUUUUUFFFFF!" But Sneezer felt a big sneeze coming on again, thinking: "I must be having an allergic reaction to what Mary's clothing is made of!" and jumping about before going: "AHHH…AHHHH…AHHHHH…AHHHHHH-CHOOOO!" and letting out a sneeze that blew Mary up into the air, in the process causing her to go: "WHOOOAAAAAA!"

And when she hit the ground after that, she let out: "WUUUUUFFFFFFFF!" Mary got back up and Sneezer then ran in front of her, with a kick then being delivered from Mary that sent Sneezer flying into a basketball hoop pole. After a solid collision with it that caused him to go: "WHUMMMMMMMPPFFFFF!" Sneezer got onto his feet again and ran towards Mary.

"I've got to say, Sneezer, you're lasting surprisingly long here, considering our size and strength difference!" Mary commented. "Hey, when you've got sneezes as powerful as the ones I've got, and when you're a toon mouse like I am, you can do a lot more than you'd be able to do otherwise!" Sneezer replied.

He leapt up and hit Mary's shoulder with one of his own, before he got in some kicks onto her, but though they connected and made Mary stagger back some, she in the next instant got a hold of Sneezer and slammed him against the floor.

Sneezer, however, got up once more and, during that time, he felt a sneeze brewing yet again. He turned as he was going: "AAAAH…AHHHHH…AHHHH….AHHHH-CHOOOO!" and while Mary this time braced herself and put up her arms and kept her feet firmly planted on the ground, she was still pushed back some, though she was not defeated yet.

"Yeah, those big sneezes of yours pack a wallop, all right." Mary acknowledged. "But hey, then again, so do my blows!" Sneezer leapt at her, but she clapped her hands on him and shook him up in the process.

"WHUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH…!" Sneezer went, and Mary then closed her hands on the mouse, making it so that she kept a firm grip on him that he couldn't escape. She kept it like so until Sneezer had passed out, and then Mary loosened her grip so that she was holding a comatose and defeated Sneezer in the palm of her hands.

Yosemite Sam, upon seeing this having occurred, let out: "The winner is Mary Melody! Congratulations, young lady! That's twice you've won a fight you've been in now! Since you've got Sneezer in your hands, I don't think I need to say now's the time for you to bring him to the stands."

"I plan to do just that, and was even before you told me to. Although I don't mind saying I did not enjoy having to do this at all, which ironically contrasts how good it felt to defeat and show what-for to Elmyra!" Mary responded to him.

She subsequently walked on over to where the stands were, found the ideal empty spot for where to put Sneezer and lay him down on that part of the bench. Following that, she went back down to the gym and walked into the area that was around the center of its floor.

After she got there, she whispered: "This is it, guys. One more fight and we can put this all behind us." Plucky whispered: "Yep. I think I can tell who's going to be part of it and so can Furrball, the way the rest of you have done your part in all of this, too. I look forward to this all ending, much like all the rest of us do."

"Except for Monty, that is, but then again, he's not what you'd call a role model, is he?" Furrball whispered. "Exactly." Fifi whispered. Beeper held up a sign that said: "When this ends, it'll feel like we've gone to heaven."

"No kidding." Buster then whispered. "And I'm not even going into how good it will feel to see to it Professor Sam's ass is grass once the other professors are back." The other toons around Buster rapidly nodded all their heads to show how much they agreed with him.

But unbeknownst to anyone but Yosemite Sam, Yosemite Sam was considering the fact that the fight he was about to call on was, in fact, the last of the new fights he'd arranged, and, as you might have guessed, he wanted a way for the fights to continue after this last one if he could find one.

He thought to himself: "I bet all these varmints think they're going to be all done with this after the fight I'm about to call on. Well, not if I can think up a way to make it so they keep on going, and I'm going to do everything I can to think of one, whether I'm able to in the end or not. But for the time being, I'd best call on the last fight…"

So Yosemite Sam called on out: "Okay, for the fight to conclude the ones which I had the winners of the previous fights take part in, I want to have it so that Plucky Duck and Furrball will go at it! You both heard me, green bird and blue cat, and as such, I expect to see both of you go on out into the center of the gym's floor and have your fight! Everyone else had theirs, and now your turn at all of this ensues! Go and battle this minute!"

Plucky and Furrball obeyed, however reluctantly, since they didn't want to fight and most especially since they'd done it with a different fellow student each before.

But in any case, as far as they and the other toons knew, the fights would be over after the one they had and everyone would go back home at long last. So they both took a deep breath and posed for battle, knowing that the best thing to do was just to get this shit the hell over with and forget that it ever happened with the exception of letting the other professors know it was forced on them afterwards.

END OF CHAPTER 15

What were your feelings on this chapter? I had Mary win on account of the fact that the size difference gives her quite the advantage over Sneezer, and while Sneezer's sneezes and speed did enable him to put up something of a struggle against her, the only way the fight could have ended when all is said and done was with Mary Melody as the winner of it. So Mary scored her second victory, as a result of that, the first obviously being her triumph over Elmyra. And what of Yosemite Sam's realization that he's down to his last of the new fights? Will he accept things as they are and make it so that the Furrball/Plucky fight is the last one of these? Or will he find a second way to keep the fights going when they should have ended? Learn the answer in the next of chapters, and please rate and review, all!


	16. Chapter 16

Okay, here comes chapter sixteen! When we last left off, Mary Melody defeated Li'l Sneezer after something of a fight, and Yosemite Sam considered elongating the fights even further than they already had been if he was able to find a way to do so. Additionally, things were now down to the last fight of the winners of the previous battles, namely the one which would be between Plucky Duck and Furrball. Who will come out as the winner of his fight a second time, and who will suffer his first defeat in these battles? Only one way to know, and one way only. And you know what that is. Namely, by reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 16-Plucky Duck VS Furrball

Having gotten into the proper positions to be ready for their fight, Plucky and Furrball got themselves braced for the unpleasant but unavoidable. Plucky said: "Furrball, I just wanted to tell you that I'm absolutely sorry for what we're about to do, especially since we all wanted this over and done with when Sneezer beat Bookworm and Professor Sam cheated us. I would not do this if I had a choice."

"Likewise, Plucky, I want to apologize most thoroughly for what's about to be taking place between us, because not only would I never do this by choice, but I, like you and all of everyone except for Monty, wanted this to end when the Sneezer/Bookworm fight was over, as well. I wish this didn't have to happen and I'll loathe every second of it." Furrball stated.

"Ditto, and so will I." Plucky nodded. Furrball gave a nod back. So, as soon as Yosemite Sam called out: "Are you two prepared? You are? Good. Ready? FIGHT!" the two of them went right at it and began attacking one another, truly eager to get this out of the way and behind them forever as soon as possible.

First, Plucky flew up into the air, then flew down at Furrball and landed the first blow by striking him with his bill. "OOOOOOOOF!" Furrball let out, but after Plucky landed, Furrball did a leap kick at Plucky that pasted him across the face. "UUUUUUHHHHH!" Plucky shouted out as it happened. Furrball landed behind Plucky and kicked him in the back, making the green mallard go: "OOWWWWWW!"

But Plucky spun around and landed a backhand punch upon Furrball's face, making it so that the blue alley cat went: "UNNNNNNNGGGHHH!" Furrball countered this by landing an uppercut on Plucky's lower bill, causing the duck to say: "NNNNNNGGHHHHFFFF!" Then Plucky slammed Furrball to the ground left and right before throwing him in the latter direction, which resulted in Furrball hitting a basketball hoop pole.

"AAAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Furrball let out, but when he fell to the floor and saw that Plucky was flying towards him, he pushed himself back up and ran forward, then lunged forward to tackle Plucky and pin him to the ground. He punched Plucky in the face twice before Plucky's counterattack of smashing his fists onto the sides of Furrball's head and kicking him off of him ensued. As Plucky got up, so did Furrball, and though Plucky ran forward to kick Furrball once again, Furrball kicked Plucky back.

Additionally, Furrball grabbed Plucky's left wing and slammed him to the ground right and left, right before tossing him hard to the floor. Plucky pushed himself back up and nailed his feline opponent with his bill, right before he did a flip kick with both of his feet onto him, which Furrball countered by doing his own two footed flip kick and then by, after landing, bringing the both of his fists down onto Plucky's head at once.

Plucky did a swinging of both of his fists and hit Furrball with it, but despite this and his landing of an uppercut on Furrball's chin, plus tackling Furrball and pinning him to the ground to land another punch on his jaw, Furrball smashed both of his fists onto the sides of Plucky's head and also bit him on the shoulder, which resulted in Plucky going: "E-RAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and jumping back from Furrball, who got back up.

"Sorry for how much that had to have stung, Plucky. I was trying to shock you enough so you'd pass out and this fight would be over for us, as would this whole forced ordeal for both us and all of everyone else." Furrball told him. "Gotcha." Plucky said. He then pulled Furrball over and head-butted him, saying: "And hey, I may have an ego the size of Cleveland, but even I am unable to deny how impressively long you've lasted!"

Furrball pushed Plucky back, grabbed him, pulled him in, head-butted him and kneed him in the stomach, then saying: "Well, when you grow up in the kind of environment and conditions I did, you tend to learn a thing or two about fighting to survive!" He slammed his elbow into the back of his mallard opponent, with Plucky countering it by elbowing Furrball in the spine and an instant later kneeing him in the chin.

"Be that as it may, this is where I win the fight!" Plucky said, taking out a mallet and then whacking Furrball with it, but Furrball got back up and said: "Not quite, Plucky!" He flipped at him and stomped on him with both of his feet, then he elbowed him in the side and kneed him in the area under his bill that would be his chin if he had one. Though Plucky kneed Furrball right in the guts and elbowed him in the side back, Furrball slashed some wounds onto Plucky by the means of his claws.

"AAAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Plucky screeched, and Furrball went: "Oh, dear. That, too, was meant to knock you out to end this quicker than it might have been ended and spare us lots of grief!" "You're 0 for 2, then." Plucky told Furrball. "Much like I'm 0 for 1, the way that mallet was meant to knock you unconscious and put a stop to this, much to our relief, but it did not do its job. Some luck we've got, huh?"

"That's putting it lightly!" Furrball replied, remembering all the times luck had been far from on his side and constantly made things happen that would never have happened otherwise, all of them in his utter disfavor. But there was no time to focus on that, since he had a fight to be finishing and so did Plucky.

Plucky ran up to Furrball and vice versa, with the mallard flying up and stomping onto his cat opponent's head with both of his feet. But when he landed on the ground again and did a backhand punch, that was what would determine the outcome of the fight, but not in the way you would expect. Why was this?

Plucky's backhand punch landed on Furrball's side, but Plucky misjudged how much of his strength, force and power he put into it. Due to hitting Furrball in the side two hard, the big amount of impact broke the poor alley cat's ribs. Furrball yowled out in the sudden agony which he felt: "AAAAAAUUUUUUGGGGGHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and before Plucky was able to say anything or tell what he'd done, Furrball went beserk and feral.

As in, his instincts and the fury he was suddenly feeling at the agony swiftly took over and he pounced on Plucky hard, knocking the duck over onto the floor. After pinning him down there, Furrball delivered punch after punch after punch to Plucky's face, sides and frontal torso until his rage was spent, and by the time it ended, Plucky's face was an absolute mess, as was his upper body. Furrball, a second after returning to normal, realized what he had done.

He quickly stood up and backed away several steps, right before gasping: "Oh, my God. Plucky, I am so sorry. I did not mean to flip out and go medieval on you like that. Please tell me I haven't inflicted any permanent damage. I apologize six billion times…" Plucky managed to get squeezed out: "…ey…iss ogay…urrall…ib sry…i…boke ur…ibs…" Plucky was now able to tell that he obviously broke Furrball's ribs, for that was the only explanation of how his punch to the side of the cat would cause Furrball to yowl as loudly and long as he did, and to then go into an engine of destruction kind of state for a time.

"Apology accepted, Plucky, but I think you and I both need a doctor…" Furrball said to his downed opponent. "…e ur do…" Plucky agreed. He could tell he especially needed one, on account of the way he wasn't able to get back up and in fact could barely stay conscious as he lay there. Suddenly, both Plucky and Furrball heard the last thing that either of them wanted to hear right now from the last one either of them wanted to hear anything from right now.

Yosemite Sam, able to tell that Furrball was standing with broken ribs and numerous injuries while Plucky was unable to get up with even more injuries and a fucked up face and upper body, yelled: "The winner is Furrball! Congrats, cat! You have won both of the fights which you've participated in during my arranged battles!" "PROFESSOR SAM, CAN'T YOU SEE ME AND PLUCKY NEED A DOCTOR?!" Furrball cried out, and suddenly his broken ribs caused him to clutch his side in pain and fall to his hands and knees.

Plucky then called out: "…eah! Urrball's ibs are…boken an…ib a uked up…bess…" He paused due to needing to before continuing talking thanks to the state he was in, then went on by going: "…an all…oo…cn…fcus…on is…urrball…innin…th…fght?!" Yosemite Sam let on out: "Do you think your injuries mean shit to me, varmints? I want results of the battles, and that is my focus!" The other toons watching from the stands were appalled, just like Furrball was real enraged and so was Plucky.

Oh, and about the toons in the stands. By this point, Hamton, Fowlmouth, Byron, Sweetie and Bookworm had woken up, and much the same went for Dizzy and Gogo. Hamton woke up a little bit before the others, due to how he'd been unconscious before they had, and he said: "Hey, what…where am I…huh? Babs? Is that you?" Babs nodded and said: "Yeah, it's me. You were placed in Fifi's hands at first, but then you were put into mine while still out. It's a long story." "I see. Well, I can't thank you enough, Babs!" Hamton replied as he got out of her hands and then sat down next to her. "I also thank Fifi for being and finding someone to keep me safe while I was out."

Fowlmouth awakened in Shirley's wings and he said: "Hey…what's going on…what hit me…SHIRLEY!" "Like, looks like you've come to, or some junk." Shirley told him. "Say, have you been holding me while I was comatose?" Fowlmouth asked her, elated at whose arms he had obviously been in. Shirley rolled her eyes and then replied: "Yes, I admit I have been, although it was initially Dizzy who held you and kept you safe. There's a lot you and the other ones waking up right now need to be filled in on." "Is that a fact?" Fowlmouth asked as he got out of her arms and sat down next to her. "Well, I'll be very happy to hear it if it's coming from you." Shirley let out a sigh and thought: "How long, O' lord?"

Sweetie woke up in Calamity's hands and went: "Man, what happened…why do I feel so woozy…Calamity?" Calamity held up a sign which said: "Yeah, it's me. I held on to you while you were unconscious, despite how it was originally Little Beeper doing that job." Sweetie said: "I take it there's a lot I don't know that I need to?" Calamity held up another sign that said: "You could say that, yeah." Sweetie nodded and flew over next to Calamity, sitting down next to him after that.

Byron awakened in Monty's hands and was making grumbling and barking noises, which could be translated as: "UUUUHH…where have I been all this time…am I somewhere else…say now, are you Montana Max?" "Yeah, I'm Montana Max, all right." Monty replied to Byron. "Be glad it was ME who was holding you and not Elmyra. Concord was holding you before, but now you've been given to me. There's a lot to tell about, though I don't think I want to be one of the ones to tell about it." Byron made barks as if to go: "I don't know what to make of this, nor what I've just been told. Honestly." He got out of Monty's arms and sat down next to him.

Bookworm came to and saw that he was on one of the benches, going out with noises that could be translated as: "Man oh man…what's going on…where was I…ah…well, wherever I've been, I'm now on the bench of the stands. Sneezer must have placed me here so I wouldn't have to be held by Elmyra. It's the only explanation as to why he'd put me on a bench while I was out. Thanks, Sneezer. You're a pal." He sat up on the bench and looked about him to see what was at this time going on.

Dizzy Devil now was coming to, going out: "Me no know what…what happened…why it suddenly so dark…" He soon was fully awake again, and he went: "Huh…me on a bench? Must have lost to Fifi and been placed here by her. Guess it better than being in Elmyra's arms, so me glad she put me where she did! Thank you to Fifi!" He wanted to see what was happening at the current moment, so he tried to perceive all that was currently occurring.

And finally, there was how Gogo was regaining awareness, with him going: "Hey…why is it so unclear…where did I go, anyway…wait…I'm in a bench? So it would appear I lost my fight with Buster and he put me in that bench. Well, it was good of him to make sure I wouldn't be in Elmyra's hands, because anyone who thinks that's a good place to be is COOCKOO! COOCKOO! COOCKOO! My thanks, Buster!" He wondered what was happening right at the moment, though, so he tried to observe and make something of what he currently saw and heard before him.

Realizing that not only did the ones who just came to need to be given information on all that went on since they were unconscious, but also that there was still the matter of the injuries a very agonized Furrball and an even more agonized Plucky currently had to deal with, Babs said: "Everyone, I need to go down and help with Furrball's ribs and Plucky's…head and upper body. Can those of you who saw what I did let the ones who just awoke know what has happened here, please?" The others who hadn't just woke up at this moment nodded, and she said: "Wonderful. I thank you." She then walked down to the gym floor.

When she was there, Yosemite Sam exclaimed: "SAY! Rabbit, what the hell are you doing out of the stands? You're out of these fights like the others in the stands are, remember?" "For your information, Professor Sam," Babs spoke back, "I'm not coming down here to fight, I'm coming down here to treat the injuries Furrball and Plucky have that you have so very openly disregarded!" She turned to Furrball and Plucky and said: "Boys? I'm here to be your nurse." She spun around and stopped after a bit, dressed in a nurse's outfit.

"Babs, thanks. You're a lifesaver." "…n a rl…st…fr sr…eys…too…" Plucky added. "I am glad you boys think so, and am flattered, but let's focus on the main problem here. Furrball, your ribs, and Plucky, your head and upper body." She swiftly treated them both, starting with Plucky's head and upper body and then moving on to Furrball's ribs, since Plucky had far worse injuries than Furrball did. By the time she was finished, Plucky had bandages all around his torso and head, except for openings for his nostrils, eyes and the mouth itself, though the bill still had a lot of bandages on it, and Furrball had bandages on his right side, since that was the only one of his sides were he had busted ribs.

Their injuries would heal in due time, especially with the way Babs had treated as well as bandaged them, and Babs then said: "Done! You two are fixed up as much as you can be, and the healing process will do the rest!" "Babs, thank you so much. I speak for both Plucky and myself when I say that." "He sure does." Plucky said, his treated injuries making it so he could speak far more clearly than he could back when he was so banged up and battered. "Oh, and Furrball? I'm glad we exchanged apologies and forgiveness with each other. I had no idea I hit you so hard in the side that I broke your ribs."

"I'm glad that we exchanged apologies and forgiveness, too. I did not count on that at all happening, and I certainly didn't expect it to make me into a loose cannon like that! Sylvester is going to hear all about this, I can assure you." "And I can assure you that Daffy's going to hear all about this, too." Plucky said. "HEY! I just realized…you and I finished our fight! Sure, I lost, but that doesn't matter! We're finished with the fights at last!" Furrball then exclaimed: "YEAH! We're finally done! We can all go home and never have to do this again!"

"Hey, you're right!" Babs cried out as she spun around and turned back into her normal self with her normal attire. "No more fights! We're through with them and never have to go at all through anything like this ever again! Let's go tell the others!" The three were about to go back to the stands to say what they meant to inform the others and knew would come as good news to them, but Yosemite Sam stopped them by saying: "Ah, ah, ah! Not so fast, you three!" They all turned around and looked at him, then Yosemite Sam said: "It's true that the last of the new ones of the fights is over, due to Furrball's victory over Plucky."

"Of course it is." Babs, Furrball and Plucky said in unison. But Yosemite Sam then said: "However, though you varmints probably think that means this is all over and you can go home, it just ain't that simple. Not by a long shot." Babs, Furrball and Plucky all gaped in shock and got filled with incredulity, right before Yosemite Sam said: "You see, I've thought about how the lot of winners from the original fights went at it, and I decided it would only be too fitting if those of you who won your new fights were to go at it with each other! That, and let's not forget that you did not get my permission to pull your little nurse doctor skit, rabbit! Which means there needs to be a consequence, and here it is!"

"OH, NO!" cried out Babs, Furrball and Plucky together, unable to believe what they as of now could tell they were about to hear. "Oh, yeah." Yosemite Sam said. "The three of you all head back to the stands. After all, you, Babs, and you, Plucky, are out, and while you did win yer fight, Furrball, you can't continue fighting with your bad side of ribs. So you're out, too. The last of the remaining fighters will go at it with each other…" He turned around as Babs, Furrball and Plucky angrily stormed off to the stands, not at all looking forward to seeing more of this, and as Yosemite Sam looked to Buster, Mary, Beeper and Fifi, here's what he said.

"…and that means that you four are going to be fighting it out, since you all won yer new battles and aren't in any way too injured to fight! The winners of the new fights will battle with one another in newer fights, and they are going to start as soon as I stop this video camera…" He turned off the recording of his video camera, only to turn it on again and say: "…and turn it back on for the new phase we're damn well going the hell into!" During this whole time, Buster, Fifi, Mary and Beeper had been silent because they were shocked by what happened to Furrball and Plucky, along with beyond astounded with how well Babs fixed things up for them(in a way that was good, as opposed to a bad shocked like they felt when they saw their friends' injuries).

Now, though, that silence was broken, and Fifi cried out: "Sacre bleu! Vous cannot be serious, Professair Sam!" Mary then shouted: "For God's sake, we already fought each other in the original battles, and then that was stretched to these new battles of the winners!" "And now the fights get elongated to the winners of the battles of the winners!" Yosemite Sam proclaimed. "That's how simple it is! And the four of you ARE going to do it, because otherwise all four of you get three months of detention!"

Buster then said: "Professor Sam, please. You can't do this to us." Beeper held up a sign that said: "Seriously. You can't. You've got to be kidding." "I'm not kidding at all. And I am, to answer Mary's comment, most serious!" Yosemite Sam stated firmly. "Now fight, or serve three months of detention!" The four toons who were around the center of the gym's floor sighed and, in accepting what they were trapped with inevitably, gave a nod to show they'd do battle with one another, and exactly how Yosemite Sam chose it to happen. "That's more like it." Yosemite Sam smiled.

Back at the stands, everyone who'd just woken up had been filled in on everything that they needed to know, but had also seen, along with everyone who told them, the way that there were even more battles to come now. They dropped their jaws and couldn't believe what they all were seeing and hearing, and soon enough saw the currently disgruntled and huffy Babs, Furrball and Plucky coming up on the stands and finding their seats. "Guys, I cannot believe that bastard, Professor Sam!" cried out Fowlmouth. "Dad gum it, he's gone too far in this!"

"Tell me about it." Babs said. "He's punishing us because I fixed up Furrball and Plucky, who clearly needed it, and because of something he forced on us in the first place. I can promise you all that Professor Bugs is going to hear all about this." "The other professors gotta hear about it, too!" Dizzy commented. "I know, and they're also going to." Babs proclaimed. "In the damn meantime, though, we all have to watch our friends be forced to fight one another when this not only should have ended, but it should have ended before it should have ended, the way things all went down." Plucky sighed.

"Like, I'm lucky I'm so centered, or I'd be totally livid, or some junk." Shirley stated in a very impatient tone of voice. "Well, the sooner this all ends, the better." a sign Calamity held up a second later said. "You said it, Calamity." Hamton agreed. "Anyway, I speak for everyone who got filled in when I say I thank those of you who let us know what we needed to know for doing so. I just hope these new forced fights go by fast, especially since there can only be two of them, with only four competitors out there." "The faster they go by and we can all get the hell outta this place and devise the perfect way to pay back Professor Sam, the better." Plucky commented. The next words were spoken by Babs, who said: "Word, Plucky. Fucking A."

Back down in the gym, Yosemite Sam ordered: "Okay, for the first of the brand new ones of the fights we're going to have happen here, it's gonna be made up of Buster Bunny and Little Beeper! So I want you, rabbit, and you, roadrunner, to go into the center of the gym and get to the fighting at the instant that I tell you to do so! And not a second before! You got that?" Then, after Buster sighed and said: "Yeah, we got it, Professor Sam. We're not stupid, you know." and Beeper held up a sign that said: "Don't treat us as though we are!" both Buster and Beeper went from around the center of the gym's floor to into the center of the gym's floor.

Buster got into a position to fight for the third time, and the same went for Beeper. Both of them were on edge and ready to explode at this point, much like Mary, Fifi and all of the other toons except for Yosemite Sam and Montana Max were, but everyone, including the two who as of now were being assigned to have a fight with each other, did all they could to maintain their steadiness and composure, knowing they couldn't afford to lose it even and especially now. So it was the time in which the new, NEW fights Yosemite Sam arranged would commence, and this was going to be the first of them.

END OF CHAPTER 16

So tell me, how did you like this chapter? Yeah, pretty close fight between Plucky and Furrball, but since Furrball's had to learn to survive on his own since he was a kitten(you know, the alley and everything)while Plucky was raised by two parents, not to mention how Plucky's even more prone to getting knocked around than Furrball is(albeit only by a little, but that's still saying a lot), I had it so that Furrball just marginally edged Plucky out, and in the form of going berserk after Plucky unintentionally broke his ribs. But anyway, another twist to be seen here is that, as you read about, Yosemite Sam has decided to make it so the winners of THESE battles have it so they fight one another, so he can keep this all going, much to the chagrin of the poor toons. Who will come out the winners of these battles, and will Yosemite Sam stretch what should have been over still more if possible? Find out by reading the succeeding chapters, starting with this next one! And please rate and review, everyone!


	17. Chapter 17

Let's get going with chapter seventeen, which I've now got here! As you saw in the chapter before this one, Furrball narrowly managed to defeat Plucky in the fight they were assigned, albeit after getting one side of his ribcage broken and flipping out to really pummel Plucky, though the two thankfully apologized and forgave each other, neither having meant to harm one another so badly and being forced to attack each other at all by the oppressive demands of the ever so nasty Yosemite Sam. Additionally, Babs treated their injuries in a way akin to a nurse, and the toons all thought they were finished fighting at last after some of the unconscious ones woke up, only for Yosemite Sam to use Babs' nursing skit being done without his permission as an excuse to make it so he could do what he'd thought up just before…the making of the winners of the new fights fight each other. And the first one of those ones happens now, with Buster and Little Beeper begrudgingly forcing themselves to go at it with each other! Who will win this time and who will suffer his first loss? Know the answer via reading this chapter!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 17-Buster Bunny VS Little Beeper

Buster and Beeper got into the appropriate poses for the new and reluctant more than the other two they'd had(which was quite a statement)fight they were about to have with each other. After they'd done so, Buster said: "Beeper, I just want you to know how dreadfully sorry I am for all that's going to happen here. I can't believe Professor Sam is still forcing fights on us even now." Beeper held up a sign that said: "Neither can I, and I, too, want you to know how utterly I apologize for what's going to be occurring in just a moment."

Buster nodded, and they both then heard Yosemite Sam call out: "Prepare for battle now, you two. Ready? FIGHT!" It was immediately after hearing this that Buster and Beeper went at it. Buster made the first move by making anvils fall all around Beeper, who used his speed to try and avoid them. Although he was able to dodge some of the anvils in running out of their way, it was to his great dismay and pain that others fell on him and inflicted quite a bit of damage. After it happened, though, Beeper ran about and created a tornado.

After running in circles and causing this tornado, Beeper kept running so that it would be able to suck Buster in, which it did quite fast. "WHOOOAAAAUUUUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" Buster let out. He was spun around several times, going: "WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA!" until he was flung out to the right side of the gym and against a basketball hoop pole. When he'd crashed into it, he went: "UNNNNGGGHHHHFFFFFF!" and saw Beeper suddenly come to an absolute halt with his running.

The tornado soon disappeared, and Buster got up, telling Beeper: "Damn, Beeper, that's one powerful move you've got! Sorry about how the anvils must have hurt, by the way. I was of the intent to knock you out quickly so this fight wouldn't last." Beeper held up a sign which said: "Ironically, that's what the purpose of sucking you into my running made tornado and making it so you were flung into that basketball hoop pole was. I don't think either of our attempts to make this fight get cut short worked, though." "Seeing as how we're both still active, I'd have to say I agree. What a disappointment!" Buster commented.

Beeper nodded and ran right at Buster, subsequently ramming into the rabbit and sending him flying. "WUUUNNNNGGGHH!" Buster said, and he landed on the floor hard. After he a second later said: "UNNNNNFF!" and got back up, though, he took out his mallet and hopped around, confusing Beeper long enough to hop over and smash his mallet right over Beeper. This send the roadrunner sliding across the floor, and Buster then ran over just as Beeper was getting up and hopped about again, this time nailing Beeper with both of his feet every time he did so.

Despite the flurry of hopping stomps Beeper took, he wasn't finished yet, as proven when he took out a sign that said: "Clever fighting, Buster, but not enough to take me down!" and gave a big swing of it that knocked Buster back onto the ground. Buster landed on his ass, and Beeper then threw his sign at Buster, though Buster deflected the sign with a swing of his mallet and an instant later tossed it at Beeper. He said: "Maybe not, but this should be!" Beeper dashed aside a second before holding up another sign.

Said sign had these words on it: "Not if it doesn't hit me!" He put the sign away and then ran at Buster just as the rabbit stood up again, landing a hit on him as he sped by him. Then he'd repeat this pattern, running in one direction after another and landing one hit on Buster each time he went in a different direction with his speedy running. "OOOOOOOOOOF! UNNNHHH! OOWWWWW! ARRRRGGHHH! UUUUHHHHH! NNNNNGGGH! AAAAGH!" Buster let out, but he quickly thought up a way to turn the tables.

To be precise, he spun around and dove under the ground via digging, with Beeper then all of a sudden startled as to how he was running towards Buster but missed him because of the way he had taken said dive, and Beeper also fell into the hole Buster had made, only to be sent flying out of it and back out onto the gym's floor when Buster booted him with a power kick. A second thereafter, Buster dug his way under the ground as Beeper got back up and, while Beeper looked around for where Buster might show up again, he erupted from the ground right in front of him.

"Looking for me, Beeper?" Buster asked. "Here I come! Right up out of the ground in front of you!" He landed three power kicks onto Beeper, right before he landed in front of him on the ground and punched him four times, followed by a two-footed kick to Beeper's body. It was in the next instant after that that Buster slammed Beeper against the ground and tossed him a few feet away. After Beeper landed, he got up and zoomed towards Buster, but Buster used his reality warping toon powers to stop Beeper in his tracks.

While Beeper wasn't unconscious, he was stilled, and Buster kept him that way with his powers. Yosemite Sam was able to tell that Buster wouldn't make it so Beeper could move again until the fight was over, so he shouted: "The winner is, even though I really can't stand having to say this, and especially for the THIRD DAMN TIME, Buster Bunny! Yeah, yeah, yeah! You've done it again, rabbit! You've damn well won a third victory in the fights I've gotten together! I'd now like to see you, Beeper, use that speed of yours to get back to the stands, since you're out as of now, and I'd like to see you, Buster, go to the area around the gym's center floor, since you're now finished with your fight!"

Beeper, after Buster made it so he was able to move again, held up a sign that said: "Hey, I'm just glad this fight is over, even if I did lose." He then held up a sign which said: "Thanks for finding a way to at least make this fight a little shorter than it might have been, Buster." Buster's reply was: "No problem, Beeper. And Professor Sam? I hope my having won three victories gets your goat real good, given your obvious hostile and less than warm opinion of me." Buster went over to the area around the center of the gym's floor, while Beeper rushed his way into the stands using his speed.

After Beeper was in the stands, holding up a sign to Calamity, who he sat next to, which said: "Well, I'm through. Hopefully this whole thing will be after the fight that follows it." with Calamity holding up a sign that said: "I couldn't agree more, Beeper. The lucky thing is, it most likely will be." and Buster was back in the area around the center of the gym's floor, Yosemite Sam declared: "Okay now, for the fight to follow this one, it's going to be a battle that involves Mary Melody and Fifi La Fume! So you girls had best get out to the center of the gym and fight it out with each other the second I say to! You know what to do!"

Mary and Fifi, with a roll of their eyes, walked out to the center of the gym's floor, able to deal with what was about to happen just a little bit more because of the fact that this would be the last fight which would happen for sure. At least that's what they and all the other toons were of the belief of, anyway. More than they'd been before, which is saying quite a bit, as a matter of fact. Anyway, both Mary and Fifi got into fighting stances as soon as Mary was on one side of the gym's center floor and Fifi was on the other.

END OF CHAPTER 17

Was this chapter a good read for you? I hope that it was. I had Buster win because, although it's undeniable that Little Beeper would give him a big tussle in a fight between them due to his well documented super speed, Buster is among the tooniest of the toons and has access to a lot of tricks and the weapons thereof, not to mention how clever, crafty, cunning and experienced he is, alongside being taught by his mentor, Bugs Bunny, more than the other students. With that being the case, it shouldn't come as a huge shocker that Buster would edge Beeper out in the end and take the victory in the fight, as you read of in this chapter. Please rate and review, everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Here we are with chapter eighteen! In the last chapter, Buster Bunny made a comeback on the previously upper hand possessing Little Beeper and won the fight, albeit by stilling Beeper and not by knocking him out. After Beeper was out of the battles and back in the stands, Yosemite Sam followed his begrudgingly admitting that Buster had won three fights with his calling for a fight between Mary Melody and Fifi La Fume! So the two girls, despite not wanting to fight any longer, made their way from around the center of the gym to into that center, and got ready to do battle for a third time, this time with each other. Who will win the fight of Mary and Fifi? Hey, I know that you know what to do. Read this chapter to know who's the one who comes out on top!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 18-Mary Melody VS Fifi La Fume

Having gotten into their battle stances and reminded themselves in their own minds that it had to be over after this, Mary Melody and Fifi La Fume got ready to come to blows, even if it'd obviously be by the forcing of Yosemite Sam like all of the other fights were, save for the one of Buster and Monty, but you get the picture.

Mary said: "Fifi, I just wanted to let you know that I give my utmost apologies for what we're about to do to each other, and wish that this could be as it should be. Namely, over and done with." "Merci, Mahree, and Je apologize to vous in full, too. Ze good zing is, at least zis has to be ze final fight before all zis is finally over."

"True, that, and when it is, the only way it will be brought up is reporting it to all of the other professors the next day we're here." Mary proclaimed. "Oui, well said zere." Fifi stated. A second thereafter, Yosemite Sam called on out: "Ready? FIGHT!" And thus would Mary engage in combat with Fifi and vice versa, though with quite a lot of reluctance from both sides of it.

At first, Mary had the upper hand, as she punched Fifi three times and kicked her twice, making Fifi go: "UNNNNH! OOWWWCCHH! OOOOOF! UNNNGGHH! ARRRRGGHHH!" But Fifi fought back by landing three power kicks and an uppercut.

"UHHHHHH! OWWWWW! GNNNNGGGHH! ARRRRHHHH!" Mary let out, and Fifi then tossed her right to the ground, making her say: "UUUUUFFFF!" But Mary kicked Fifi in the ankles and knocked her down in the process, right before getting up and taking a hold of Fifi, throwing her to the floor after that.

"UUUUHHHHH!" Fifi said as she hit the floor, but a second later, she kicked Mary in the ankles and knocked her down, then got up and took hold of Mary's wrist, slamming her to the floor left and right. Mary copied this trick by slamming Fifi to the floor right and left after grabbing her wrist.

Fifi bopped Mary with her tail and sprung up, though Mary got up immediately after this happened. Mary then tackled Fifi to the ground and punched her in the face twice, a second prior to slamming both of her fists onto the sides of Fifi's skull. But Fifi slammed both of her fists on the sides of Mary's cranium and wrapped her tail around her, then slammed her to the floor with her tail.

Fifi pushed herself back up, right before Mary did the same and punted her in the belly. It was followed by Mary running forward and nailing Fifi with one of her shoulders, but Fifi would an instant later hit Mary with one of her own shoulders and get a backhand punch done on her, at the same time as going: "Mahree, I've got to commend vous on how long vous has lasted here! Eet ees quite somezing, given ze difference in amounts of assets we've got, no?"

"Hey, I'd say so, indeed, Feef!" Mary replied before taking out her corded microphone and swinging it to whack Fifi this way and that, making the skunkette go: "UNNNNGGHH! OOWWWWGGGHHH! AAAAGGGGHHH! YAAAAAHHHH!" Mary went on with the words: "Of course, I'd do anything to cut this fight short, much like you would, since neither of us want to be doing this crap in the first place and it's been stretched to ridiculous lengths!"

"Oui, vairy true, indeed!" Fifi concurred before tackling Mary and pinning her right to the floor, then spraying her musk at her. "I apologize for how much zis is goeeng to steenk, but eet's ze one way I can zink of to end zis fight for sure!" "UUUUUGGGGHHHCCCKKKK!" Mary let out at the putrid, fetid aroma suddenly attacking her nostrils. She put her hands over her nose and Fifi stood up, then wrapped her tail around Mary and picked her up, keeping it wrapped around her in a way that, while tight, would not be painful or harmful to Mary at all.

Fifi walked back away from where she'd sprayed Mary, and when Mary could tell that they were out of the range of her spray, she took her hands off of her nose, only to see she was caught in Fifi's tail with no way to escape. She struggled for a moment, but then realized that it was only too clear that she was trapped and Fifi wasn't releasing her until the fight was over. A second after Mary said: "Hey, it's okay, Fifi! Despite not doing it in the way you meant it to, the spray was the only way to end this fight for sure!" Yosemite Sam made his announcement.

"The winner is Fifi La Fume! Well, you little stinker, you've won three of your fights as of this moment, and since you, Melody, have now lost your first fight, you are out of the battles! Off to the stands with you!" Fifi released Mary from her tail and Mary said: "Well, it's over now, Fifi. Finally, these fights are going to be ended and we can go home like we've been eager to for much longer than should have been the case!"

"Most definitely, and zank Dieu for zat!" Fifi nodded. Mary ran up into the stands, while Fifi went into the area around the center of the gym's floor where Buster was, and just as this had happened, Yosemite Sam turned off his video camera and announced: "Okay, students, listen up! As you just saw, Mary and Fifi had their fight, with Fifi winning, and that was the battle which, I know, concluded these new ones, since there could only have been two. Needless to say, you've got to all be thinking that these battles are done, and that it's time to go home for real this time."

"YEAH!" all of the conscious student toons in the stands yelled in unison along with Fifi and Buster from around the center of the gym's floor. "Well, nothing doing!" Yosemite Sam said a second later, wiping the excited smiles from everyone's faces. "Because I just decided, after it came to mind a small amount of time ago, that I want to see one final fight, the fight of the two winners of the two battles that just occurred. And that means that I want to see a fight of Buster and Fifi!"

"WHAT?!" Buster and Fifi shouted in unison along with everyone in the stands who was conscious. "Yeah, that's right! It's come this far, and I want to see who the final champion is gonna be!" Yosemite Sam told them. "I'm turning on my video camera again, and although I will have no choice but to send you all home after this fight, I can promise you all that if Buster and Fifi do not clash with each other when I give the signal, then they and all of you will get a total of four months of detention!"

Yosemite Sam turned on his video camera again, and he then said: "You heard me right, rabbit, skunk! To the center of the gym's floor with you both! You are going to fight and make it evident which one of you would win in that fight and which one of you comes out the champion of all this! Then and only then will this be over and can you and the other students go home!" It was followed by Buster and Fifi, after shooting a livid glare at Yosemite Sam and letting out an extremely audible: "EEEEEERRRRRGGGHHHH!" going into the gym's central floor.

Buster got onto one side of it, and Fifi got onto the other. After this happened, they both got into fighting stances and did all they could to remind themselves that there was no way in hell that Yosemite Sam would be able to forcibly make these fights continue after they did this. Though this was done in their own minds and silently, since neither of them was saying a damn thing right now.

After all, they were really peeved towards Yosemite Sam, not unlike the other students, barring Montana Max, who was loving how much longer this had lasted than it should have, in spite of how steamed he was about losing to Buster in front of his favorite teacher.

END OF CHAPTER 18

What kind of read was this chapter for you? A good one, I hope. Although I like both Mary and Fifi a lot, I felt it was reasonable to make it so that Fifi won her fight, given the fact that she's got more assets than Mary does, and is somewhat bigger than her. The aforementioned assets being Fifi's prehensile tail and musk, of course. So I made it so that, after an impressive fight, Fifi was able to defeat Mary and make it so that she won a third battle, and as you just read about, there will be one more fight after this for how Yosemite Sam decided he would see who the ultimate champion of all of these battles he got forced on the students would be. It came to mind just in time for him to make it happen, which is good for him, but not for the students. Please rate and review, everybody!


	19. Chapter 19

Okay, time to go into chapter nineteen! As you saw in the chapter before this one, Mary Melody and Fifi La Fume got into what was supposed to be the last of the fights, with Fifi winning the battle after it lasted for a rather lengthy amount of time. But despite how the toons were more eager to go home and excited that the battles were over than ever by that point, Yosemite Sam wanted to have one more fight and an absolute champion, so he arranged things so that Buster Bunny and Fifi, the last two ones still around the center of the gym's floor, would come to blows in the center of the gym's floor. Much to their dismay and that of all the other toons, of course, but they had to do it, as they had to do all else they had to do before. So Buster and Fifi will be taking each other on so Yosemite Sam can know who the ultimate, overall and final winner is. Who will take it? Who will end the battles the champion and who will suffer their first loss in this whole thing? Find out the answer by reading this chapter.

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 19-Buster Bunny VS Fifi La Fume

Just now, the last two unconscious toons, Concord Condor and Li'l Sneezer, were waking up from their comatose states. Concord was going: "Oh, my…what hit me…I feel like I've been in the dark void of nothing for…oh, yeah. I remember. I lost to Little Beeper and lost awareness in the process." as he came to. He then looked this way and that, trying to see what was going on at this moment and what he had missed.

Sneezer, meanwhile, was regaining awareness and going: "Man, oh, man…where did all of everything go…oh, that's right. Mary Melody defeated me and knocked me out in doing so. I sure am glad I just awakened now, though." Just as was the case with Concord, he looked about to try and find out what was currently happening and what he would have seen if he hadn't been out cold for the time that he was. Seeing the two of them doing this, the other toons signaled both Concord and Sneezer and took turns filling them in on all that happened.

Of course, after they were all done, Concord said: "Hey, thanks for letting us know." "It's all a lot clearer to us now. Thanks a lot." Sneezer added. And after the other toons nodded, Mary said: "As vexing as it is that Professor Sam just had to throw in one more battle, there's no way he'll be able to make any more happen after this one, so as soon as it ends, all this fighting does, too, and we can all head home and look forward to busting Professor Sam when we inform all of the other professors of what he did."

"Very good point there," Sweetie commented, "Oh, and by the way? Something that just came to mind for me." She looked at Furrball and said: "Furrball, about that broken side of your ribcage? Well, since I lost my fight with Beeper and you won yours with Calamity and the one you had with Plucky, I'm in the mood to break the other side of your ribcage, so get ready for a lot of pain and déjà vu!" She jumped up into the air, flew back and flew at Furrball's good side.

Furrball, however, despite having had no intentions of attacking Sweetie before and, in fact, just been minding his own damn business up until this point, quickly thought up a way to make sure to prevent the other side of his ribcage being broken. And despite how piss-poor his luck had been before, fortune was more in his favor this time. Because he timed what he would do to Sweetie perfectly, and what he did to her was, as soon as she flew towards his side, he did a motion of his arm that made it so it went out to the side and went back to his side to close on her.

What's more, he bent his elbow so that it pressed Sweetie hard against his side, and then he moved his arm this way and that to grind her against his side hard and tightly. He then said: "I think not, you nasty little hellspawn. Now, you can either promise not to try this again, in which case I'll release you, or you can refuse to stop trying to break the other side of my ribcage, which will result in me continuing to crush you like this. Take your pick." Sweetie, realizing she was in no position to do anything but yield, did what she had no choice but to do.

"Okay, I'll stop trying to break the other side of your ribcage and leave you alone, even if I am miffed about losing to Beeper while you won over both Calamity and Plucky! Although the way you were minding your own business and I started this sure helps make me able to do it, but yeah." Furrball said: "Okay, but remember your own words, now." before lifting his arm up and watching Sweetie drop down next to him, a mess who was barely conscious and unable to get up, which she would be for a bit. "Damn, kitty, you did a job on me." Sweetie commented.

"Well, what do you expect? You tried to break my other side of ribs for no reason other than to soothe your dented ego!" Furrball told her. And just then, Little Beeper held up a sign to Calamity which said: "You know, I suddenly think I'm in the mood to pummel you after seeing what I just did, Calamity, so heads up!" But Calamity quickly took out a sign and nailed Beeper over the head with it six times, making it so that Beeper flopped over, still conscious, but not at all able to get up. Much like Sweetie was, in fact.

The sign Calamity had pummeled Beeper with said: "Oh, no you don't! And don't you try this with me again, either! I just want to watch the final fight and go home after it's over, and you should do the same!" Beeper slowly held up another sign, which read: "Fine, fine. But don't think I'll forget what you've just done to me, even if I did, I suppose, provoke it out of you." An instant later, Furrball said to Calamity: "Nice job, Calamity!" Calamity held up another sign that said: "Thank you! And well done with Sweetie, Furrball."

Furrball then said: "Hey, thanks!" He subsequently turned to Sweetie and said: "What say you and I, along with Calamity, Beeper and everyone else, just watch the fight and go home once it's ended, huh?" "Very well, but I won't be forgetting what you did to me anytime soon." spoke Sweetie in response. So Furrball, Calamity, Beeper and Sweetie, as well as all of the other toons in the stands, were now focusing on the fight between Buster and Fifi, and now that we've seen all that was going on in the stands, let's look at the very fight that I just mentioned.

Buster and Fifi, now in their battle poses, were about to come to blows, and Buster said: "As glad as I am that this is without question the last of these fights and we can put this behind us forever after this, I just want you to know that I am completely sorry for all of this, Fifi." An instant thereafter, Fifi said: "Your apology ees accepted, Bustair, and I want vous to know zat Je also apologize just as completely for all of zis, for zis ees not somezing we do by choice, nor ees eet somezing zat should be happeneeng by zis point and only ees because Professair Sam forced eet, stretched eet and cheated hees way to eet."

"Something which will definitely be heard about by the other professors along with all of everything else, believe me, Feef." Buster proclaimed. "Anyway, as soon as we hear the order, I want us to get this over with and out of the way in as little time as possible." "And so do Je." Fifi agreed. After she said this, Yosemite Sam would go: "Ready? FIGHT!" and the fight that was to take place between Buster and Fifi was on. Buster struck first by taking out his mallet and then a second later smashing Fifi over the head with it, but Fifi took out her own mallet and bashed her bunny opponent over the head with it.

They kept slamming their mallets in one area of each other or another, and there were a lot of instances in which their mallets rammed against one another instead of their target, too. It continued like so until Fifi smacked Buster with her tail and caused him to drop his mallet, in the process knocking him down. "UNNNNNNHHHH!" Buster let out. But he kicked Fifi right in the guts, then in the chin and delivered a third kick that knocked her mallet out of her hands. Not only this, but Buster sprung up and dove down under the ground, digging a hole deep into it.

Fifi knew he would come back up somewhere, so she kept darting her head in one damn direction or the other, continuing to guess where Buster might show up out of the floor. And he'd come out of the floor quite fast, right behind Fifi, saying: "Oh, Fifi! Look behind you!" Fifi spun around and Buster brought both of his fists down onto Fifi's head, but Fifi then landed a mighty hard backhand punch which knocked Buster to the floor. She ran over and pulled him up before a solid uppercut was landed on his chin by her, but Buster landed an uppercut of his own onto her chin in response.

"UUUUUHHHHHH!" Fifi shouted out, right before Buster clapped his hands onto the sides of her head and then did the same thing with his fists. Fifi fought back by making it so that she used Buster's own trick against him, clapping her hands onto the sides of his head and then a second later smashing both of her fists onto those same head sides. She also kicked Buster in the belly and threw him to the floor. But Buster then made anvils start falling all around, and while Fifi was able to get rid of most of them by melting them with her spray, a few of them fell onto and damaged her.

After this happened, Buster got back up and punched Fifi in the jaw with a wicked one-two punch attack, right before he threw her to the floor. Fifi took a hold of Buster in her tail, an instant before constricting him with it, slamming him to the floor and tossing him over her and onto the floor. She pushed herself up and grabbed Buster's wrist before slamming him left and right to the floor solidly. Buster used Fifi's own trick against her by slamming her right and left to the floor just as solidly. Fifi got back up and pulled Buster up to land a one-two punch on him. Buster and Fifi were panting hard and badly banged up at this point, and Buster said: "Man, Fifi! Are we evenly matched or what?"

"Oui, I've got all ze extra natural assets, but vous have all ze toony tricks, so eet's hard for eizer of us to beat ze ozer!" Fifi nodded. She then lashed out by slashing Buster with both the claws on her fingers and the ones one her toes, and when this didn't cause him to pass out, she let out: "Oh, dear Dieu. I am sahree for how zat must hurt like hell. I meant for it to knock vous out and end zis match and zus all of ze fights zat have been forced on us." "Got it, Fifi. I can tell that was your intent, but it didn't work out that way, sadly." Buster replied.

He then tackled Fifi and pinned her to the ground, punching her in the face a few times, but Fifi smashed him in the back with her tail and then did a sideways swing of her tail to see to it he was knocked off of her and to the side of her on the floor. She stood up and, just as Buster got up, kicked him in the chin and then in the side, right before tackling him and pinning him to the floor. She punched him twice, but he head-butted her in the face, causing her to stand up and clutch her face in pain. Then he ran over and rammed her with one of his shoulders.

But Fifi rammed Buster with one of her shoulders and then head-butted him in the face, a second before she jumped back and said: "I really weesh it deedn't have to come to zis!" Then an instant afterwards, she unleashed her spray directly at Buster, causing him to suddenly choke and gasp for breath because of the terrible scent. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHCCCKKK!" Buster let loose. "FUCK, DOES THAT SMELL! UUUUNNNGCKCKKKYYUUUCCKK!" He fell to his hands and knees, and Fifi kept spraying it until Buster, despite not passing out, was unable to stand up and was covering his face.

Yosemite Sam could tell what this meant after seeing it, and he then said: "The winner, and all time champion of these fights, is Fifi La Fume! Many congratulations to you, skunk! Ya won the championship and your fourth fight, and you made it so that rabbit finally lost, much to my elation! Well, these fights may be over, but it sure as hell was a good, enjoyable time while it lasted!" As Fifi backed away so Buster could get clear of her musk, which he did by crawling and holding his breath, the both of them said under their breath after Buster was clear of the bad scented spray and no longer holding his breath: "Says you, jackass…"

Yosemite Sam turned off his video camera's recording and then he would go: "But in any event, as much as it pains me, the battles have concluded and are over now! So all of you can go home, and think about how great this was once you're there!" The others in the stands said under their breath: "Yeah, right. We're just glad this shit is finally over and done with." Then they all a second later made their way out of the stands and ran into the hallway, the latter of which Buster and Fifi both did, and the students were all looking forward to going home, relaxing and putting all of this completely in the past with the exception of letting the other teachers know how Sam had abused his power so shamelessly and forced them to do violence on each other.

Suddenly, though, Yosemite Sam said: "There is one last thing you've all got to know of, though! And no, it isn't another continuation of the battles. They're over, despite how I wish this didn't have to be so!" All of the toons in the hallway turned to face Yosemite Sam, looking quite incredulous and confused. He then told them: "As you didn't want to do these fights but had to, I think I'll give you all a nice day off tomorrow! You are to come back to Acme Loo the day after tomorrow, by which time the other teachers will no doubt be feeling better and back, anyway, in addition to how I'll have let them know about all of this! And don't think you've got any choice in this, either! You are all going to take a day off, and anyone who shows at Acme Looniversity tomorrow gets five months of detention!"

The toons opened their eyes widely, unable to believe what they'd just heard, and they all yelled in unison: "OH, COME ON!" "No 'oh, come on's!" Yosemite Sam shouted. "No buts! Nothing like any of that! None of it! Either take a day off tomorrow or get yourselves five damn months of detention! Is that a difficult choice?" The toons sighed and, without another word, all took off to make their way out of the school and back to their respective homes. They could not believe that Yosemite Sam was having them take a day off. How would they be able to tell all of the other teachers about how Yosemite Sam forced them to fight tomorrow?

But all of a sudden, they all grew suspicious. Buster said to Babs as everyone went out of the doors: "Say, Babsy, something just hit me. Yosemite Sam is having us take a day off and, of course, is aware we didn't want to do this and that he forced us to do it. Although I am glad none of us have to fight anymore as much as you and everyone else is, I have a theory that he's having us take a day off so that he can lie to the other teachers and make it sound as if we weren't at all forced to do this and had fun fighting." "Buster, I think you are absolutely right. In fact, the way he knows he'd get fired if it was revealed to the other teachers that he forced us to fight with one another, since such a selfish abuse of power is against the rules, I think he's trying to make it so he has time to cover this up!" Babs replied.

"Lucky thing is, there will be plenty of time on our day off to figure out how Professor Sam will cover up what he did and find a way around it so we can let the other professors know what really happened!" Plucky pointed out. "That, and let's not forget that the others don't trust him, so it won't be hard at all to convince them to let us tell them our side of the story!" declared Fowlmouth. "Both good points!" Babs told them. And Buster added: "So let's make certain that we make our day off count and see to it that Professor Sam does not get by with what he did, nor does it get painted to look like anything other than what it was." "Namely, a forced ordeal which we would have preferred never to even think about, much less go through." Shirley commented.

So all of the toons(except for Montana Max, who was thinking about any time he might get a rematch with Buster through one series of events or another, and Elmyra, who was as dumb as ever and didn't know how to think, nor was she much effected by anything except her loss to Mary, who she hoped she'd one day get a rematch with)began thinking about how they would be using their days off to their advantage. Quite ironic that it would work out in such a way as that, since Yosemite Sam meant to make it so he would be able to keep his job by making up a lie to the other teachers the next day when there were not any students there.

In any event, as soon as all the students had gotten to their respective homes, Monty and Elmyra thought about rematches with those who had beaten them and what could possibly lead to them happening, while all of the other toons thought about how they would all make sure of it that Yosemite Sam would not get away with what he had done at all. You'll find out how things would go down the day after the day off the toons all had in the next of chapters.

END OF CHAPTER 19

Was this chapter as good as I was meaning it to be? I hope so! The reason, incidentally, that I had Fifi win the fight and come out the final champion of the battles was that, besides the way her aroma musk and formidable tail would be able to counter Buster's tooniness and cunning, it also has to be said that Fifi is the most popular of all the TTA characters(with Furrball coming in a close second, which is why I had it so he was out of the fights due to an injury rather than by losing a battle). As such, and because there was a logical way for it to happen, I made it so that Fifi very marginally and narrowly edged Buster out and emerged victorious. Now that all of the toons are finished fighting and going home, how will they find a way to let all of the professors know what Yosemite Sam did to them before Yosemite Sam can make up a lie and act as if he tried to stop them? All will be told in terms of the answers to this in the next chapter, in what is the aftermath of these now ended battles! Please rate and review, everyone!


	20. Chapter 20

Here we are with the twentieth and final chapter of this story! In the last chapter, we saw Buster Bunny and Fifi La Fume take one another on for the final battle of the ultimate winner of all the fights arranged by Yosemite Sam, with the latter coming out on top by a narrow margin. Then, in having no choice but to end the fights, Yosemite Sam sent the toons home and made it clear they were all to take a day off, though this was only so that he could think up a way to lie about what happened and why the fights occurred so that he could reveal all of this to the other teachers and not get fired when they came back from being ill. The student toons caught on to this quickly and decided to use their day off to devise a way to show all of what happened for what it truly was as so to get Yosemite Sam fired and make him pay for what he'd done to them. Now we go to the day after their day off, in which they return to Acme Looniversity and attempt to make the truth known to the other teachers Yosemite Sam has lied to by now. Can they reveal Yosemite Sam as a liar and get him canned for what he's done? How will all of this conclude? Find out by reading this chapter of a conclusion!

I own none of the characters. They all belong to TTA.

Tiny Toons VS Tiny Toons

Chapter 20-Karmic Canning

It had been a day and three quarters now since the fights which Yosemite Sam had been abusive of his authority enough to force the students to engage in had taken place.

Which means it was morning the day after the toons had their day off, and you can be very certain indeed that, on their day off, rather than having fun or doing what they enjoyed, the toons who weren't called Montana Max or Elmyra Duff(both of whom spent their day off trying to think of ways to get a rematch with, respectively, Buster Bunny and Mary Melody, to no avail, of course)had spent all of their day off figuring out a way to make it clear Yosemite Sam had done them quite wrong.

And not only had they thought up the perfect way to reveal the truth, which they decided to go into with each other once all of them were at school the morning after their day off, but the toons would get quite an unexpected but welcome surprise when they got to Acme Looniversity on that morning.

Because as it would turn out, the odds had been tipped in their favor even while they had their day off which was full of planning. Here, I'll be a bit more descriptive. When the toons had gotten to Acme Loo, but in front of it, rather than in it, they all gathered around with one another, except for Monty and Elmyra, who were out of the group and still focused on some kind of rematch with the ones who'd beaten them.

In any case, Buster said: "Okay, everyone, we're all here, and that's good. Because we all now can go into what we all no doubt did over the time we had that day off!" Babs then added on in: "Namely, figuring out a way to make it so that Professor Sam gets fired for what he's done as we reveal to the teachers what he did to us, as well as making sure it's done in a fashion that sees to it that whatever lie he no doubt thought up to try and make it sound like it was justified is seen right through and shown for being just that…a lie!"

Hamton then asked: "Is it possible, by the way, that we all thought about the same thing? I mean, we did all have a similar intention here!" "Very much so, Hammy, my boy!" Plucky said to his pig pal. "As a matter of fact, why don't I say what I was thinking, and see if it matches up with what you all were?" "Like, I suppose that might work, or some junk."

"Oui, fire away now, monsieur duck." Fifi said to Plucky. Plucky nodded and stated: "What I was thinking was that, as soon as we're in class today, we angrily yell Professor Sam's name, and since that will get us the attention of the other professors quickly, plus we're angry at Professor Sam, anyway, it will be a perfect path to getting the other professors to let us tell the truth of what happened!"

"Sacre bleu! Zat's just what I was zinking! And especially seence ze ozer professors have no doubt suspected Professair Sam's lie to be exactly zat, no?" Fifi let out. "Plucky, I thought for that to be what we do, and something tells me that every else did, as well!" Buster told him. "It's good to know that great minds think alike!" Furrball commented.

Calamity held up a sign which said: "It sure is." "Even so, the deck may be stacked in our favor, but it's still best we get into the school sooner rather than later!" Fowlmouth pointed out. Dizzy said to them: "After all, sooner it get known to other professors, sooner Professor Sam get what for!"

Beeper then held up a sign that said: "Then what the hell are we waiting for? Let's get in there and make sure Professor Sam doesn't get by with any of his bullshit!" They all ran into the school, and coincidentally, simply because the two of them thought to ask Professor Sam to book a rematch against who they'd lost to when they got in there, so did Monty and Elmyra. After they all got into the class, they saw what they'd expected to see, namely, all of the other professors in the classroom and surrounding Yosemite Sam.

Seeing their chance, all toons except Monty and Elmyra cried out angrily: "PROFESSOR SAM!" "Ah, students!" said Bugs Bunny. "We're so glad that you made it!" "Indeed, we are." an utterance from Daffy Duck consisted of. "Because Yosemite Sam here has told us something we aren't so sure of, and would like to hear your side of."

"See, he told us that two days ago, you had wanted to take one another on in battle to see who would win and that you all willingly did so and had a good time doing so, even those of you who lost." put in Porky Pig. "He also said that he tried to make it so you wouldn't fight and that he didn't want you to. But we have our doubts that things went down that way." Sylvester stated.

"Aftair all, Yosemite Sam here ees not trustworthy, and he likes violence a lot more zan any of vous do, save for Montana Max, no?" Pepe Le Pew pointed out.

"With that all being the case, in addition to how it's more than a little suspicious you'd all be given a day off by him and he'd show up at the school along with us to tell us what he did," a sign held up by Wile E Coyote said, and then the coyote held up another sign, which read "we're most assuredly going to let you tell us your side of the story, especially since you're much more deserving of trust than he is with the exception of the aforementioned Montana Max."

The students all smiled, except for Monty, who went: "Oh, come on! He's telling the full truth! We had the time of our lives fighting it out, and I want a rematch with Buster!" as well as Elmyra, who went: "And I want a rematch with Mary! Please, Professor Sam?"

"SHUT UP!" exploded the other toon students at Monty and Elmyra, immediately silencing them. Then Buster said to the other professors: "I speak for everyone here when I say we can't thank you enough for giving us the chance to tell what really happened."

Babs then spoke: "Because what really happened was far from what Professor Sam told you it was!" Plucky put across: "Professor Sam forced us to fight each other in the gym, telling us that it was either that or detention for months!" Hamton added: "And he did it for no other reason than for his selfish want of knowing who would win in a fight against certain students! He filmed it and everything!"

"And let's not forget that, in some cases, he had best friends fight each other!" Furrball's words then came out as. Calamity held up a sign that said: "Me and Furrball here, for example!" "As well as Babs and monself!" Fifi pointed out. "What's worse, he kept the battles going after the original ones were over as much as he could!" Gogo spoke. "Right down to a final one that happened to be of Buster and Fifi!" Fowlmouth proclaimed.

Shirley then put in: "And, like, some of us got hurt worse than others, or some junk!" "By way of example," a sign held up by Beeper said, "Furrball's ribs got broken and Plucky's head as well as his upper body got broken even worse." "Hence the bandages Furrball and Plucky wear." Concord uttered. "Babs here had to play nurse and treat them." Mary said as she motioned one of her hands towards Babs. "We really were agonized to have to do battle with each other." Sneezer let out, and Bookworm made noises as if to say: "But we didn't have any choice."

Byron then barked as if to say: "We hated the whole ordeal and wanted to put it behind us forever, but we couldn't due to knowing we had to make it known to you." "Professor Sam take complete advantage of how you guys all sick before and he only professor here that day!" Dizzy let out, and Sweetie told the professors: "Now that you're all better and back in here, we will not let Professor Sam lie to you and say it was done by choice by any of us!"

"Well, the word of the tudents has been spoken, it seems!" Tweety then told Yosemite Sam. Foghorn Leghorn then stated: "And things don't, Ah say, don't look the least bit good for you!" "They sure don't!" a sign that Road Runner held up said. Elmer Fudd then asked Bugs: "I know you're the pwincipal here, so what we do with this guy is natuwawwy up to you!" Bugs an instant later said: "Indeed, and believe me, I know exactly what the hell we're gonna do with this guy." He pointed to Yosemite Sam for emphasis.

After that, he said: "As principal and top professor of this school, and as someone who's now learned along with these others how you tyrannically forced these poor students to fight wit' each otha, I am hereby making it official that you are fired, Sammy boy!" Yosemite Sam yelled a ways on out: "NO! This school belongs to me more than any of you! I'm better than anyone here and I will not let you fire me!" "Nothing you can do about it, Sam!" Daffy told him. Sylvester an instant thereafter told him: "Bugs is the top professor and principal and the one who runs Acme Loo! What he says, goes!"

"And I now say that you are out of here and relieved of your duties as any kind of school professor." Bugs smiled. "And good luck findeeng a new job, after zis gets put on your resume in addition to your permanent record!" Pepe added in. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME!" cried out Yosemite Sam, and Monty went: "Yeah! He's my favorite teacher! I'm nothing without him, and I really had fun taking part in those fights! I only wish I could have beaten Buster!" "And if he's fired, how are me and Monty going to have our rematches with Buster and Mary?" Elmyra then asked.

"You ain't!" Bugs then told them. "And it's too bad that ya had to have him for a mentor, Monty, but you'll have to make do without him from now on, because he's outta here!" Monty at the same time as Elmyra cried out: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" but all the other students all shouted in unison: "YES!" "I'm glad you all approve of my final decision, albeit with two exceptions." Bugs smiled.

He then said to the students who were happy to see Yosemite Sam go: "By the way, since he forced you to fight each other, you all get to attack him once apiece before he leaves." "What? NO!" Yosemite Sam yelled out, but though Monty and Elmyra declined to assault his ass, all of the other toons went right ahead and gladly accepted Bugs's offer. Buster smashed him over the head with a mallet, going: "Looking mighty hammered right now, aren't you, Professor Sam?"

"UNNNNNNNHH!" Yosemite Sam let out. Babs then jumped up and hopped so that both of her feet landed on him, and she said: "You're two feet away from an injury by me!" He went out: "OOOWWWWWW!" Plucky then punched him in the chin with an uppercut and let out: "Sorry to be so tight-fisted with you, but hey, chin up! It's all good…FOR US!" Hamton got his vacuum out and turned it on to yank away Yosemite Sam's hat and guns.

"I am now going to speak for everyone when I say this, Professor Sam…you suck!" let on out Hamton. Shirley brought lightning down onto Yosemite Sam and made him go right out: "AAAAARRRGGHHH!" She asked him: "Like, doesn't that shock you, or some junk?" Fifi a second later sprayed him with her musk, making him cough, gasp and choke, and she said: "Zat you're getteeng fired must steenk for vous, no?" Furrball ran forward and slashed Yosemite Sam with the claws on all of his fingers, going: "You're a real cut above the rest when it comes to big jerks, I've got to say!"

"AAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUGGHH!" Yosemite Sam yelled as he was cut, and then an instant after said yell, Calamity held up a sign that said: "Signoff time for you, asshole!" and hit him over the head with it. "UNNNNNNNNGGHH!" Yosemite Sam went out. Concord flew on forward and slammed into Yosemite Sam's back, telling him: "Don't have a bird when I tell you that you're spineless!" Byron ran forward and bit him on the leg, then jumped back and barked in a way that said: "It sure does bite to be you just now, doesn't it?"

Mary landed a power kick into his chest and said: "I get a kick out of making you pay for all that you've done to us, former Professor Sam!" Fowlmouth got in a backhand punch across his head and told Yosemite Sam: "And dad gum it, you're headed for a much worse life, which is what you deserve after all you've done, to be sure!" Dizzy spun about and chomped down onto Yosemite Sam, then spit him out and told him: "Sorry me have to be so biting toward ya…NOT! Ha, ha, ha!"

Beeper dashed forward and took out a sign that said: "It's time your pink slip was signed, ex-professor Sam!" He bashed him in the guts with it and Yosemite Sam went: "WHULLLFF!" Sweetie flew forward and told him: "I'm feeling peckish just about now, so I think I'll take it out on you!" She pecked him atop the head and flew away, then Sneezer told Yosemite Sam: "While this'll only last for a second, it'll be like a really good sneeze! Ah…ah…ah…CHOOOOOOO!"

He sneezed all over Yosemite Sam and sent him flying back into the ceiling, then after he landed on the floor, Bookworm went over and smacked him in the nose with his tail, making the sorts of noises which could be translated as: "Who NOSE what TAIL there is to be told about all of this here?" Finally, Gogo went over and picked up Yosemite Sam, then warped reality as so to give himself a giant right foot.

This was followed by him booting Yosemite Sam out the door of the classroom with that right foot and going: "And now you're getting the boot, previously-professor Sam! We're gonna show you the door!" "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Yosemite Sam went out as he flew out of the door and landed in the hallway. Bugs went over an instant before slamming the door shut and Gogo then turned his right foot back to normal.

Yosemite Sam angrily got back up and went: "FINE! So I'm fired! Big deal! At least I still have my recordings of those fights I had done!" But then Bugs opened the door and said: "I actually had Gogo warp reality as so to make it so your video camera and everything it got fully destroyed just now! Those fights are put behind us forever with no memory of them, and even if you remember them, it won't matter, because you're not part of this school or our lives anymore! See ya around, doc!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHH!" Yosemite Sam exploded after the door was closed up by Bugs again, and he stormed off both out of the hallway and out of the school, never to set foot in there again. As for all of the students, all of them save for Monty and Elmyra, who were just now pouty and silent, each for their own set of reasons, were congratulated by the professors for doing the right thing and for helping make it so that the truth was known and revealed and Yosemite Sam was justly punished for his actions.

The rest of the day went beautifully and life seemed to look up for every student except for Montana Max, Elmyra Duff and Sweetie Bird after the day ended. As in, the following days saw to it that Buster and Babs fell in love with each other and so did Plucky and Shirley, along with how Furrball and Fifi did much the same, with both the cat and the skunk finding a brand new, much better home in the same apartment building as Mary Melody lived in, with her quite happily adopting them as pets.

Additionally, things went quite well for those toons and all of the ones outside of Monty, Elmyra and Sweetie in general in pretty much every conceivable way. But as for Monty, he lost his mansion after the mayor of Acme Acres made it clear that everyone in Acme Acres had truly had enough of his noxious greed and evil, and all of Monty's money was used as a way to give to those who needed it the most. Not only had Monty lost his favorite professor, he'd lost all of his wealth, too. Just what he deserved.

Elmyra, in the meanwhile, lost her life when, due to the animals she owned deciding that enough was enough when she inflicted her usual torture on them, all those animals attacked her, ripped her apart and devoured her remains as sustenance, right before leaving her house forever. And Sweetie, before this happened, also lost her life when part of Elmyra's torture that made all of the other animals decide enough was enough was a hug which crushed her literally to death. It made her regret that Elmyra had to be her owner more than it ever had, which was saying a lot.

Back to Monty, he didn't die like Elmyra and Sweetie did, but the only living he could possibly make was that of a street performer, and it was barely enough to earn him enough of the money he needed so that he had a home in a shoddy, sleazy apartment room(in a different building than Mary Melody's apartment was in, mind you)and enough food, water and heat to get by. He led a miserable life, which, like all his losses, was just what he deserved.

In any event, these three were the only ones who had it rough in some way or the other. All of the other toons, professor or students, led lives that were like the perfect springtime, and pretty soon, this was the case with essentially everyone in Acme Acres barring the miserable and melancholy Monty, the eliminated and exterminated Elmyra and the snuffed and smoked Sweetie. All was as it needed to be with the world, as well as how it would stay with the world.

Especially since Yosemite Sam ended up being a janitor for Perfecto Prep, as it was the only job he could possibly land in the end. He, like Monty, led a miserable, lowdown life of it being the same shit every day. Cleaning the Perfecto Prep building and constantly being heckled by the Perfectos over what he did to his own students. Hey, the Perfectos might have been bad and a bunch of cheaters, and they might have disliked the Acme Loo students(or, as they called them, the Acme Losers), but even jerks like them had some standards!

END OF CHAPTER 20 AND THE STORY

So, how was this final chapter for you? Was it as good an ending as I intended it to be? Wasn't it wonderful to see Yosemite Sam get his for forcing the poor toons to fight one another for just the sole purpose of his selfish desires? Was it good to see every one of the students get what they all deserved, even if it was quite different for Monty, Elmyra and Sweetie than it was for everyone else? And most of all, how was this story for you overall? I hope it was a good read from start to finish, and I hope that you had fun reading it! Please rate and review, everybody!


End file.
